


DOUBLE TROUBLE

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Décès, Frères jumeaux, M/M, Relation interdite, Romance, Yaoi, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Yunho vient de perdre son frère jumeau, Juno, laissant derrière lui de nombreuses interrogations et une personne qui lui était chère. Cet inconnu viendra à la rencontre de Yunho et bouleversera son quotidien brisant les règles qu'il devait se limiter avec son frère malgré sa mort.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong





	DOUBLE TROUBLE

**Author's Note:**

> [ONE SHOT]
> 
> { NC-15 ! }
> 
> Song : As The Stars Fall - No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3251215628-Double-Trouble.html

Les membres de la famille et les proches venaient tous un par un présenter leur respect et leur condoléance en face de l'autel. Tous habillés de leur costume traditionnel noir portant un bandeau blanc pour certain au bras droit, leurs visages étaient décomposés par la vérité qui s'affichait sous leurs yeux. Le cercueil était parsemé de fleurs blanches symbole du deuil, où au milieu chacun devait faire face à ce cadre photo qui montrait péniblement le défunt dans un sourire radieux. Les pleurs n'en finissaient plus, les sanglots des femmes plus insupportables à entendre que ceux plus silencieux des hommes qui se montraient fiers. Je ne savais dans quelle catégorie me positionner selon ces états d'âme, la réalité sous mes yeux ne me suffisait pas pour que je l'accepte. Je restai au côté de ma mère qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son chagrin et ce fut d'autant plus difficile pour nous de rencontrer les invités venus donner leur dernier salut. Sa main était fermement accrochée à mon bras et ce contact en détresse me signifiait bien que ma présence était primordiale pour elle. Mais ma présence semblait alourdir la peine des membres de la famille qui tenaient mon visage dans leur main pour montrer leur tristesse. Ils s'agenouillaient en face de moi comme s'ils me suppliaient de ne jamais partir. Ils ignoraient s'il devait me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou à regret détourner le regard pour accepter cette pénible réalité. Mes mots étaient sourds. J'étais incapable de prononcer une phrase à ces personnes demeurant dans la désolation.

Hyung ... Pourquoi étais-tu parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer ta mort ? Pourquoi je devais supporter cet écrasant poids en moi ?

Hyung ... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de voir ma propre mort ?

L'homme qui se trouvait dans ce cercueil était mon frère.

Mon frère jumeau.

Un lourd fardeau à porter en cette journée de funérailles. Mon visage lui ressemblait trait pour trait, comme un reflet dans le miroir. Les invités étaient instantanément dans le doute en me rencontrant, se demandant cruellement si c'était mon frère ou moi qui se présentait devant eux. Je ne voyais que de la douleur dans leur regard perdu. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'espérais que ma présence serait synonyme d'espoir à leurs yeux. Peut-être que ma ressemblance avec mon frère aurait pu les rassurer et apaiser leur peine. Mais l'annonce de sa mort était à peine croyable que les proches n'arrivaient pas à admettre son départ.

Mon cœur était dans le refus. J'avais l'impression d'être immunisé d'émotion, ne regardant que le vide autour de moi. Le temps s'était arrêté et je sentais qu'il ne pouvait plus se poursuivre tant que je n'acceptais pas sa mort.

Un accident de voiture. Ce genre d'événement qu'on ne pouvait prévoir et qui nous tombait d'un seul coup dans la figure. Impossible à préméditer même s'il résidait toujours en nous cette fameuse angoisse quand on laisse un proche prendre le volant. Sauf que personne n'était présent pour savoir si quelqu'un lui avait dit chaleureusement "Fais attention sur la route".

Un horrible mal de crâne s'ajouta à ma condition. Je n'osais m'éloigner de ma mère qui tenait le coup grâce à mon appui, mais j'avais horriblement besoin d'un verre de soju pour soulager mon mal-être. Mes tantes prirent le relais, enlaçant ma mère pour lui montrer leur soutien. Je n'arrivais plus à tolérer ces images insoutenables. J'avais besoin de respirer et de comprendre ce que je vivais à cet instant.

Je m'isolai dans le couloir à l'écart des salles de cérémonie et mon père me rejoignit silencieusement tout en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

**\- Va manger un peu ...** , m'incita mon père qui avait encore du courage pour s'inquiéter des autres.

**\- Je vais y aller,** l'assurai-je sans vraiment oser rencontrer son regard dans la crainte de m'effondrer.

Même si c'était l'homme de la famille, il n'avait pas à se montrer aussi fort. Il avait le droit de craquer, d'être dans le désarroi comme tout le monde. Il était vraiment humble. Je l'admirais d'être aussi modeste. Tout comme Hyung, on l'enviait et secrètement on faisait tout pour devenir un homme à son image.

**\- Ta mère aura besoin de toi. Je pense que tu devrais revenir à la maison pendant quelques temps** , me lança-t-il d'un air peiné sur son visage.

**\- Je sais Abuji ... Je resterai auprès d'elle** , répondis-je étant pleinement conscient de mes actes futurs.

**\- J'ignore si c'est le bon moment de t'en parler ... Mais il manque une personne importante pour les obsèques de ton frère** , ajouta-t-il dans le sens d'une énigme que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

**\- De qui tu parles ?**

**\- La personne la plus proche de Juno.**

J'avais tout de suite pensé que je pouvais être cette personne, mais j'abandonnais cette idée illogique puisque je répondais à l'appel de ces funérailles. Mais mon esprit ne parvint pas à trouver de qui il s'agissait. Avec pénibilité, je me disais que mon propre frère m'avait caché l'existence d'une personne chère à ses yeux. Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi j'avais eu si peu de ses nouvelles durant ces deux dernières années.

**\- Est-ce que Juno t'en avait déjà parlé ?**

**\- Pas que je sache .**.., répondis-je tourmenter à l'idée de savoir mon frère aussi cachottier. **Qui est-ce ?** demandai-je dans l'attente.

Je regardai mon père soupirer comme si ça lui déplaisait d'évoquer cette personne soi-disant proche de mon frère.

**\- Juno avait une relation ... avec un homme.**

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction ne sachant si le choc me bouleversait autant que celui de l'annonce de la mort de mon frère. La frustration s'emparait de moi et s'amusait brutalement à torturer mon âme. J'étais ahuri, mais surtout pas encore prêt à recevoir une telle révélation. Hyung ... Aimer les hommes ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il ne m'en avait jamais fait part.

**\- Une relation ?** Répétai-je estomaquée. **Mais ... Vous le saviez depuis quand ?** Continuai-je perdu dans mes interrogations.

**\- C'est récent. Il y a quelques mois, Juno nous avait rendu visite ta mère et moi pour nous parler sérieusement de son engagement avec cet homme. Évidemment, cette relation n'a pas plu à ta mère,** m'expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

**\- Vous vous êtes disputé ...,** concluais-je péniblement.

**\- Ta mère se sent vraiment mal d'avoir quitté ... ton frère dans ces conditions,** ajouta mon père dans des mots difficiles. **Et ... Pour ma part, je me sens responsable de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose ... Même si j'ai encore du mal à accepter que Juno se soit épris d'un homme ...**

Je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état se trouvaient mes parents. Il n'y avait pas pire comme séparation. À quoi ça servait de constamment se disputer si par la suite on perdait un proche ? Et ainsi, on se rendait compte que cette conversation accablante était la dernière qu'on entretenait avec l'être perdu ... Comment pouvait-on faire notre deuil dans ces circonstances tout en croyant que les moments de bonheur n'avaient jamais eu lieu ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de la haine pour quoique ce soit. À croire que les hommes ne savaient pas ce que c'était de vivre.

**\- Pourquoi ... Cet homme n'est pas venu ?** demandai-je en cherchant plus d'information de cet individu si proche de Juno.

**\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier** , m'annonça-t-il. **Il m'a précisé qu'il ne voulait pas nous mettre mal à l'aise qu'il comprenait qu'on ne l'accepte pas dans la famille et qu'il ferait personnellement ces adieux à Juno.**

À l'entente de ces mots, j'étais encore plus abasourdi par les agissements de cet homme. Il se montrait étonnement compréhensif t face à notre famille alors qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Il avait l'air de surmonter le choc et ça me faisait redoubler de questions à son sujet parce qu'à sa place, je n'aurais jamais agi ainsi. Je me serais battu ou je serais venue sans prendre en considération l'opinion des gens pour dire adieu à la personne qui m'était chère. De plus en plus, je me demandais quel genre d'homme il était pour que Hyung puisse en tomber amoureux.

**\- Il avait l'air très aimable ...,** m'avoua mon père dans un air de regret. **Mais savoir qu'il affronte cette épreuve seul ... Ça me fait beaucoup de peine pour lui ...**

Je baissai les yeux approuvant ses propos. Cet homme devait souffrir encore plus que nous non ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça tout seul ? Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un pour l'épauler ?

**\- Je pense que ta mère veut le rencontrer.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Je pense qu'elle veut en savoir plus sur cet homme et savoir comment Juno a passé ces derniers jours ... S'il était heureux ou non ? S'il avait des soucis ? On est vraiment dans le trou noir ...**

Mon père avait raison. La rencontre de cet homme permettrait en particulier à ma mère d'être plus rassurée sur les derniers événements de mon frère. Elle devait surement espérer qu'il vivait bien et surtout qu'il ne ressentait aucun mépris à leur égard. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre dans la tranquillité. Moi-même, j'étais avide de réponses au sujet de cet homme. Je tenais à savoir pourquoi Hyung n'avait pas tenu à me dire qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

~

_  
_  
Je demeurais à présent dans la grande villa de mes parents depuis que nous avions enterré mon frère. Mais revenir dans cette maison remplie de souvenir d'enfance était horriblement difficile à supporter. Chaque pièce, chaque odeur me rappelait un moment avec lui. Nos chamailleries, nos jeux, nos bêtises, nos pleurs, nos disputes, nos discussions, nos rires ... Ils y en avaient tellement et je me forçais à ne pas m'enfuir de la villa pour accepter cette dure réalité. Parce que ces souvenirs me faisaient de plus en plus croire qu'il n'existait plus au fur et à mesure que j'approuvais son absence. Mon père avait la fâcheuse tendance de bricoler pour s'occuper, mais ce n'était qu'une façon d'éviter de se perdre dans ses pensées et pleurer la mort de son fils. La santé de ma mère s'était aggravée et de jour en jour, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. J'étais à ses soins, assurant ma présence à ces premières journées où Hyung n'était plus dans notre monde. Elle n'avait plus d'appétit, plus aucune énergie et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir parce que la peine qu'elle ressentait, la peine d'une mère, je ne pouvais la comprendre. Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre la mort de son enfant. Comment je pouvais me permettre de partir reprendre ma vie quotidienne alors que ma mère avait besoin de moi ou plus égoïstement de voir mon visage. Pourtant, elle était la mieux placée pour nous différencier Hyung et moi, mais en me tenant à ses côtés, j'avais l'impression que ma ressemblance avec Juno ne lui permettrait pas de faire son deuil au contraire. Mon visage pouvait lui faire croire qu'il était encore vivant. J'étais contrarié à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non de rester ici. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'avais pas choisi d'être le portrait de mon frère.  
  
  
Moralement, j'étais dans un sale état et j'avais l'impression que mes parents ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils étaient surement pris dans leur propre douleur qu'ils ne voyaient plus celle des autres. Perdre un jumeau, c'était comme si une part de moi-même s'était envolée et ça faisait atrocement mal. Je sentais de plus en plus ce vide en moi au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. J'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Mais je ne tenais pas à montrer cette image de moi en face de mes parents dans le risque de les inquiéter davantage. Mais se montrer fort en face des autres était une laborieuse tâche et j'allais en tirer les conséquences un jour ou l'autre où je péterais complètement un câble.  
  
  
Alors que les journées continuaient à défiler sous mes yeux, j'eus la surprise de faire une des rencontres les plus inattendues. Personne ne m'avait prévenu, mais pendant que je m'occupais à faire quelques tâches ménagères, des voix résonnèrent entre elles dans une pièce de la maison. Elles étaient trop faibles pour que je puisse écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de ma mère où je pouvais précisément distinguer le son de leurs mots et je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe d'entendre une voix inconnue converser avec ma mère. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reçoive de la visite aussi tôt vu sa condition fragile. Ma main n'avait pas hésité à frapper contre le bois de la porte dans la curiosité. Ma mère m'autorisa de rentrer dans cette immense pièce de travail et j'ouvris immédiatement la porte. Elle me fixa comme surprise de ma venue et je lui rendu un regard confus, mais mes yeux s'étaient de suite reportés sur le dos du visiteur qui se trouvait en face de mon aînée assise sur le siège de son bureau.  
  
  
**\- Eomma ? Qui est-ce ?**  
  
  
Un soudain silence pesant avait rendu l'atmosphère de la pièce particulièrement décisive. Ma mère semblait légèrement paniquée par ma présence qu'elle n'avait pas dû appréhender et je voyais son regard se poser sur l'inconnu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.  
  
  
**\- Kim Jaejoong ... Voici mon fils, Yunho,** présenta-t-elle dans un ton hésitant.  
  
  
Kim Jaejoong. Je ne connaissais pas ce nom. Mais le dénommé se retourna lentement en ma direction. Je découvris son visage et rencontrèrent de grands yeux noirs qui me laissa choir. L'impact de notre échange était violent et je n'avais aucune signification de l'intensité de ce contact. L'homme en face de moi sembla irréel que j'eus du mal à croire que nous étions du même sexe. Avant même que je puisse continuer à l'examiner en détail, mon attention se focalisa sur son regard pétrifié, voire apeuré à mon regard. L'inconnu passa une main tremblante en face de sa bouche tout en continuant à me faire face. La situation me dépassait. L'homme semblait en état de choc et je continuais à être immobilisé par sa vision sans pouvoir rien faire. Je reportai mon regard vers ma mère tentant de comprendre qui était cet homme, mais son expression dramatique me faisait davantage perdre dans l'incompréhension. J'avais comme la sensation que je ne devais pas rencontrer cet homme. Personne ne parvint à me donner de réponse à cet instant. Je fixai à nouveau l'inconnu qui avait instantanément baissé la tête pour cacher ses prunelles humides. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et j'étais tourmenté à l'idée de savoir que je pouvais être responsable de son état. Je voulais répliquer, mais l'inconnu ne m'en laissa pas le temps.  
  
  
**\- Excusez-moi ...** , lâcha-t-il dans une voix brisée.  
  
  
Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse de la pièce m'immobilisant complètement. C'était le cas de le dire, j'étais paumé. Je me retournai difficilement le regardant courir dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Ma mère soupira avant de me fournir de véritable explication.  
  
  
**\- C'était le compagnon de ton frère ...**  
  
  
Je lui fis face, les yeux plus ouverts n'arrivant pas à croire ces propos.  
  
  
**\- Quoi ? Tu ... Tu veux dire ...,** bégayai-je abasourdi. **Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée pour cet homme de te rencontrer,** m'expliqua ma mère dans un regard triste.  
  
  
**\- Eomma !** rétorquai-je agacé que ma mère ne m'en eût pas parlé plus tôt.  
  
  
Elle m'envoya un petit regard désolé, gardant tout de même sa fierté.  
  
  
**\- Tu devrais aller lui parler,** me conseilla-t-elle.  
  
  
Je soufflai péniblement à ces propos, les mains posées sur mes hanches. J'étais soudainement nerveux à l'idée de faire face à cet homme. Cet homme pour qui mon frère était tombé. Mais le stress que je ressentais ne présentait rien de bon au creux de mon estomac. Cet homme allait au-delà de mes espérances. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une telle vision. Cet homme n'avait définitivement rien de commun.  
  
  
Je me rendis dehors tout en cherchant dans tous les coins où je pouvais trouver cet homme du nom de Jaejoong. Mes pas m'amenèrent vers la terrasse de l'habitat à l'arrière qui donnait sur notre jardin et avec soulagement, je trouvai enfin ma cible de dos, assise sur une des chaises du jardin. Le doute plana en moi toujours méfiant à l'idée de me montrer en face de lui. J'étais le portrait craché de son défunt petit ami. Il fallait imaginer sa réaction et se mettre à sa place. Mais ma curiosité l'emportait sur moi et j'avais tellement de chose à lui demander autant sur mon frère qu'à son propre sujet. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour que mon frère lui ait succombé ?  
  
  
**\- Euh ... Kim Jaejoong,** tentai-je en m'approchant le plus doucement possible de sa position.  
  
  
Je le vis se tendre à mes simples mots sur sa chaise hésitant surement à me faire face.  
  
  
**\- Désolé ... Euh ... J'ignorais que vous étiez ici ... Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre ...**  
  
  
Avec une grande attente, il se retourna enfin vers moi et j'étais toujours aussi chamboulé d'observer un tel visage. Il avait une beauté mystérieuse pour un homme et sans pouvoir me contrôler, mes yeux le scrutèrent plus intensément. Jaejoong avait baissé le regard surement intimidé par mon échange. Quel idiot ! Je ne risquais pas de le rendre confortable si j'agissais aussi ouvertement avec lui. Ses mains étaient indécises, il avait l'air horriblement mal à l'aise et assurément bouleversé de rencontrer un portrait qu'il lui était plus que familier. Ma maladresse faisait encore rage surtout dans ce genre de situation délicate. Je m'entêtais à trouver les moindres mots qui pourraient le rassurer.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ? Euh ... Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ?** proposai-je dans un état assez agité.  
  
  
**\- Oui ... S'il vous plait** , me répondit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.  
  
  
J'acquiesçai, soulagé de l'entendre s'exprimer et m'empressai de lui offrir un verre d'eau fraîche en direction de la cuisine. Je réfléchissais à la façon dont je devais me comporter, à mes mots, mes interrogations et surtout à mes agissements. C'était dur de l'avouer, mais sans aucune raison, cet homme m'intimidait. Je me sermonnai sur mes actes afin d'être le plus correct possible sans me perdre dans d'étranges sensations. Je revins sur la terrasse et lui posa le verre sur la table dans une ambiance quelque peu étouffante.  
  
  
**\- Buvez,** l'encourageai-je pour qu'il puisse se détendre.  
  
  
Il me regarda très rapidement avant de boire une gorgée et contre ma volonté, je me surpris à le contempler plus minutieusement. Sa main essuya timidement sa bouche pour effacer toute trace humide et j'eus le malheur d'insister sur ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses. J'étais hypnotisée par ces commissures qui n'avaient rien de masculin. Revenant à moi, j'agitai rapidement dans tous les sens ma tête pour reprendre le droit chemin. Mais cet homme semblait sorti d'une autre planète, j'éprouvais encore plus d'intérêt.  
  
  
**\- Je voudrais m'excuser,** lança-t-il dans la maladresse. **Je me suis mal comporté à votre arrivée ... Je n'avais pas à m'enfuir de cette façon ...**  
  
  
Je l'écoutais attentivement, remarquant qu'il avait encore du mal à me fixer. Je m'assis à ces côtés afin d'être plus à l'aise pour mener une discussion qui finirait par être sensible.  
  
  
**\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ... Je m'attendais déjà à une réaction comme la vôtre, et je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière si j'étais à votre place ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Je ... Je m'attendais à plus de différence ...,** m'annonça-t-il dans un sourire que je savais faux. **Je ne pensais pas que les jumeaux ... Se ressembleraient autant ...**  
  
  
Le point sensible de cette conversation avait été mis sur table. Pas étonnant qu'il avait du mal à me regarder en face. Surtout s'il était proche de Hyung, il devait le connaitre autant que moi.  
  
  
**\- Je sais pas vraiment si je dois m'excuser ... Le fait que nous portions le même visage avec Hyung ...** , lui expliquai-je tant que c'était difficile pour moi. **Mais je suis quand même désolé si ma vision vous fait du mal ... Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite ...**  
  
  
Il baissa la tête comme un enfant fautif à mes propos et dans un court moment, il me regarda plus franchement dans les yeux. Il voulait surement confirmer que ce n'était pas Juno qui était devant lui. Mais c'était autant dur pour lui que pour moi de participer à cet échange visuel. Ces prunelles sombres étaient marquées par le chagrin et j'avais l'impression d'y pouvoir lire toute sa peine, jusqu'à en tomber dedans. C'était envoûtant. Incroyablement envoûtant et j'avais envie de me perdre complètement dans ce regard. Mais Jaejoong n'était pas aussi robuste pour tenir une vue comme la mienne. Malgré cette secrète déception, je ne pouvais que le comprendre.  
  
  
**\- Ça a dû être tellement dur pour vous,** lâcha-t-il en mesurant ma peine plus grave que les autres. **Juno ...,** réussit-il à exprimer toujours avec ce fond de tristesse. **Il me parlait beaucoup de vous ...**  
  
  
**\- Vous vous sentez capable d'en parler ?** lui demandai-je dans l'attente d'avoir des réponses.  
  
  
**\- Je crois ...,** me répondit-il craignant surement de pleurer sa mort en l'évoquant.  
  
  
**\- Ne vous forcez pas** , lui conseillai-je pour ne pas lui faire du mal. **C'est juste que j'aurais pas mal de question à vous poser à sujet de Juno.**  
  
  
Il me regarda avec hésitation et une certaine perplexité sur mes propos.  
  
  
**\- Hyung ... Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ... Est-ce que par hasard vous savez pourquoi ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna-t-il dans des yeux ébahis. **Euh ... Non ... Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est étonnant parce qu'il m'a au contraire beaucoup parlé de vous !**  
**  
**  
**\- C'est vrai ?** répliquai-je dans un petit sourire. **Ah ~ Je me demande pourquoi Hyung n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler ...,** m'exprimai-je un peu pour moi-même. **J'aurais mieux réagi que mes parents !**  
**  
**  
**\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. J'avoue que ça m'étonne à moi aussi ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Ça faisait combien de temps ... Vous deux ?** Osai-je quémander pour en savoir plus sur la profondeur de la relation.  
  
  
**\- 2 ans et demi le mois dernier,** m'annonça-t-il difficilement.  
  
  
**\- 2 ans,** répétai-je plongé dans mes pensés tout en croisant les bras. **C'était sa première longue relation alors !**  
**  
**  
**\- C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit,** me confirma Jaejoong dans un sourire timide.  
  
  
Je lui rendis un fin sourire sachant que la conversation était allée suffisamment loin au sujet de Juno. Je sentais que ce serait pénible et bien trop tôt de tout révéler d'un seul coup. Il valait mieux laisser le temps faire les choses.   
  
  
**\- Au fait, c'est ma mère qui vous a demandé de venir ?** M'interrogeai-je soudainement sous les agissements de celle-ci.  
  
  
**\- Oui, elle me demande de venir régulièrement ici et de lui parler de ma relation avec Juno.**  
**  
**  
**\- Ah ~ Ça ne vous dérange pas ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Non au contraire, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de rencontrer sa famille,** m'expliqua-t-il en toute sincérité. **Je me sens un peu plus proche de Juno en étant dans cette maison.**  
**  
**  
**\- Ma mère ne s'est pas mal conduite avec vous, j'espère ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Non,** m'assura-t-il toujours avec ce faible sourire sur son visage. **Mais je sais qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter ma relation avec lui ... Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment ...**  
  
  
**\- Je pense qu'elle veut aussi se rattraper,** ajoutai-je en ayant saisi les agissements de ma mère. **Le dernier souvenir qu'elle a avec Juno s'est fait sur une dispute ... Je pense qu'elle regrette et qu'elle veut essayer de comprendre pourquoi ... Il vous a choisi ... Et j'avoue que je suis aussi intrigué qu'elle,** avouai-je timidement dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur cet homme.  
  
  
Il sembla à nouveau mal à l'aise face à mes propos et je sentis brusquement que l'ambiance était devenue gênante entre nous. Une de ses mains avait caché ses joues ne voulant pas voir de nouvelles couleurs s'afficher sur sa peau. Embarrassé par ce contact, je me levai subitement tout en sentant mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine et me mordis ardemment la lèvre comme un tic. Ma réaction était inhabituelle et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.  
  
  
**\- Euh ... Je vais vous laisser ...,** lançai-je en cachant ma panique. **Vous pouvez retourner voir ma mère ... Et ... Euh** , m'arrêtai-je pour reprendre mon souffle. **Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir Jaejoong. Je serais là... Si vous voulez parler, vous confier ou juste simplement me voir, ça ne me dérangera pas** , déclarai-je pour lui montrer ma confiance. **Au contraire, ce sera un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ...**  
  
  
Je lui lançai un dernier regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais j'étais déjà troublé en rencontrant ces iris. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans ce tourbillon sombre. Il semblait avoir changé d'humeur à mon sujet comme s'il commençait à s'habituer à mon regard qu'il devait déjà connaitre par cœur. Ce constat me faisait froid dans le dos, ignorant si c'était un bon présage. Je le saluai d'un coup de tête avant de m'échapper de la terrasse où je le laissai seul avec cette ambiance devenue peu à peu dangereuse à mon égard.  


~

Une semaine était passée depuis ma rencontre avec Jaejoong. Il m'arrivait involontairement de penser à lui pendant les moments où je m'ennuyais à la maison. Je devais admettre que le travail me manquait dans les moments comme ça. Je n'avais rien à penser si j'étais pris dans mes tâches. Mais dans cette villa, on aurait dit que je devais m'imposer ces souvenirs aussi lointains que les plus récents. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vu ce jour arriver où Jaejoong était revenu à la maison pour se concerter avec ma mère. Nous ne nous étions pas croisés et j'angoissais un peu à l'idée de le revoir imaginant quelle serait sa réaction en me revoyant. Tout en aidant mon père à ces bricolages dans l'atelier, je faisais en sorte de faire des allés et venues dans la villa dans la chance de me retrouver avec cet homme. Mon attitude était enfantine, mais j'étais impatient de le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il vivait mieux en l'absence de mon frère. Et dans un hasard non-prémédité, j'entendis la porte du bureau de ma mère s'ouvrir alors que je me trouvais dans la cuisine. Je paniquai à cette constatation et dans des gestes instinctifs, je passais des coups de main à ma coiffure et sur mes habits afin d'être convenable. Je compris qu'ils se saluaient et j'attendis avec hâte de me retrouver en face de lui. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers la cuisine et lorsque je le vis marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée, je l'arrêtai dans sa marche pour ne pas manquer cette chance de le rencontrer.

**\- Jaejoong !** m'écriai-je un peu fortement. **Bonjour !**

Il avait légèrement sursauté à mon appel et me fit face dans un regard interdit. Ses yeux exprimaient encore ce malaise à mon égard, mais j'étais heureux de voir qu'ils étaient moins fuyants. Je lui souriais chaleureusement pour le mettre à l'aise et en profitai pour l'examiner de haut en bas. Je me rendais compte qu'il s'habillait de façon très classe, portant généralement du noir sur lui, mais ça lui donnait une aura de mystère étrangement attrayante. Sa silhouette était fine, et j'avais encore du mal à décerner ce brin de masculinité en lui. Il avait vraiment quelque chose d'unique et j'étais certain que beaucoup se seraient retournés pour le regarder. Sa vision me jouait encore des tours et je me forçais à me tenir correctement dans la crainte de trop en profiter et surtout de le gêner.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** lui demandai-je pour savoir sa condition.

**\- Oui ...** , me répondit-il doucement encore surpris par ma présence.

**\- Ça s'est bien passé avec ma mère ?**

**\- Hum,** acquiesça-t-il. **Elle est très aimable avec moi. J'avoue que je m'attendais à un pire accueil, mais votre famille est vraiment chaleureuse ... Je me sens bien ici.**

**\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas connu ça** , constatai-je en me posant de nouvelles questions à son sujet.

**\- La situation de ma famille est beaucoup plus compliquée ...** , m'expliqua-t-il comme s'il n'appréciait pas le sujet. **Mes parents sont divorcés donc je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ce genre d'ambiance familiale ...**

**\- Je vous envie un peu,** déclarai-je dans un ton amusant. **Avoir les parents dans les pattes, il n'y a rien de pire ! Fais-ci ! Apporte-moi ça ! Range ça ! Nettoie ceci et cela ! Ayo ~**

Jaejoong avait passé une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement et j'avais tout de suite compris ces petits gestes habituels qui demandaient à cacher ces émotions. Pourtant, j'étais certain que derrière cette main se cachait un sourire magnifique.

\- **Euh ... Vous partez déjà ?**

**\- Euh ...,** bégaya-t-il brusquement comme pris au dépourvu. **Je pensais venir vous voir ... Mais j'ai cru en entrant que vous n'étiez pas là ... Alors, je suis directement allé voir votre mère ...**

**\- Ah ! J'étais juste à l'atelier avec mon père** , lui expliquai-je.

\- **Je ne veux pas vous déranger ...**

**\- Non ! Non ! C'est rien,** insistai-je. **Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir !**

**\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que je prenne un café ?** me demanda-t-il dans une voix maladroite comme s'il était gêné de s'ouvrir à moi.

**\- Bien sûr, viens ! Je vais te servir ça !** lui confirmai-je en entrant dans la cuisine pour me diriger ensuite vers la machine à café. **Euh ... Pardon, ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?** lui demandai-je ne voulant pas l'encombrer pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises en bois de la cuisine. **On doit avoir le même âge non ?**

**\- J'ai un an de plus que vous** , m'annonça-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

**\- Ah ~ ... C'est vrai que tu connais déjà ma date de naissance ...,** concluais-je ne sachant si cela me faisait plaisir.

**\- Et ... Oui vous pouvez me tutoyer, mais ...,** s'arrêta-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots. **Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je ne veux pas être tout de suite trop familier ...**

**\- Ah ! Mais te fais pas de souci pour ça ! Je comprends parfaitement,** lui tranquillisai-je sachant la raison pour laquelle il voulait s'en tenir au vouvoiement avec moi.

Perdu dans une panique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être suite à ces derniers mots, j'attendais que le liquide finisse de couler de la machine pour ensuite lui présenter la tasse chaude avec une cuillère et du sucre.

\- **Au fait, j'ai pas eu la chance de te le demander** , me lançai-je alors qu'il touillait la cuillère de son café de son côté. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?**

**\- Ah ! Je suis cuisinier.**

**\- Quoi ?** m'exclamai-je sans m'y attendre. **Tu cuisines ? Daebak !**

**\- Pourquoi ?** bégaya-t-il paraissant surpris de ma réaction. **Ne me dis pas que vous êtes un ventre sur pattes comme ...**

**\- Oui ... Je suis obligé de te le confirmer,** lui coupai-je dans un air fier. **C'est très important la nourriture pour moi ! Sur ça Hyung et moi on était pareil ! Je me rappelle même qu'on faisait des concours quand on été plus jeunes sur le nombre de gâteaux ou de viandes qu'on ingurgiterait sur un temps,** racontai-je en me remémorant de ces moments précis qui étaient devenus si nostalgiques.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais en mentionnant à nouveau Hyung le silence avait pris possession de la pièce, laissant faire apparaître une blessure toujours aussi difficile à admettre. Je n'avais pas remarqué le regard plus attristé de Jaejoong. J'étais complètement stupide. Mentionner mon frère alors que je ne connaissais pas sa condition. C'était vraiment égoïste de ma part.

**\- Désolé ... Je ne voulais pas ...,** m'excusai-je dans la culpabilité.

Mais Jaejoong hocha négativement la tête, toujours aussi raisonnable. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se montrer fort en face des gens tout en acceptant de subir ou entendre des choses au sujet de Juno. Il avait le droit de se rebeller non ? Sa souffrance n'était pas comparable à la mienne. Il avait bien le droit de faire les choses à sa façon, pas de s'abaisser aux autres pour montrer qu'il tenait le choc comme quelqu'un d'adulte.

**\- Tu tiens le coup ?**

**\- C'est dur de continuer à vivre en sachant que la personne auquel tu tiens le plus n'est plus là,** me confessa-t-il dans une vérité douloureuse. **Mais, tu sais ... Ça ne me dérange pas que vous parliez de lui ...**

Je le regardai, songeur à ces propos. De plus en plus, je me disais que Jaejoong essayait de se montrer trop gentil envers les autres.

**\- Les gens qui perdent un proche ont tendance à éviter de parler de cette personne parce que ça leur fait trop de peine. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'habitue à cette absence parce que ne plus en parler les amène à croire qu'il n'a jamais existé et que c'est mieux pour tout le monde de vivre avec ce mensonge** , me confia-t-il dans des paroles réfléchies. **Je préfère qu'on parle de lui, même si c'est des moments heureux, ça me prouvera qu'il a bien existé... Je veux encore me souvenir que Juno était bien vivant dans ce monde.**

**\- Je pense que t'es vraiment quelqu'un de fort pour continuer à parler d'une personne qu'on a perdue. Peu de gens ont un mental aussi résistant ...**

**\- Je me considère pas comme quelqu'un de fort ... J'essaie d'être réaliste ...**

Je le scrutais plus minutieusement, éprouvant davantage d'intérêt pour cet homme que je trouvais particulièrement mature. Je commençais à comprendre ce qui avait pu attirer Hyung chez cet homme.

**\- Sinon, de votre côté ...,** intervint-il brusquement en changeant de sujet. **Si je m'en rappelle bien, Juno m'avait dit que vous travailliez dans des bureaux ?**

**\- Ah ~ Je travaille dans un cabinet comptable,** répondis-je un peu embarrassé de dévoiler cette partie de ma vie. **Rien à voir avec le travail de Hyung ... Je suis un solitaire contrairement à lui** , admettais-je.

**\- Un solitaire ?** s'étonna-t-il. **Vous n'en avez pas l'apparence !**

**\- C'est mal me connaitre ...,** lançai-je inconsciemment en baissant la tête.

**\- J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre alors.**

Ces mots frappèrent mon cœur et je relevai la tête pour le regarder comme si l'instant était crucial. J'ignorai le véritable sens de ces mots ni comment les avaler. Cette simple phrase pouvait avoir tellement de signification. Je continuai à le fixer inlassablement et je vis Jaejoong s'agiter à cet échange bien trop long à son gout. Étonnamment, le voir dans tous ces états m'amusait, mais je n'avais aucune intention de l'embarrasser, surtout venant de ma part. Ça pourrait le troubler avec mon apparence semblable à celle de Hyung. Mais, je prenais conscience que j'aimais entrer dans ces grands yeux comme s'ils m'appelaient. Je ne demandais qu'à y plonger.

**\- Euh ... J-Je ...,** bafouilla-t-il ne sachant où se mettre en regardant dans tous les coins de la pièce. **Je disais juste ça, parce que j'aimerais savoir combien vous êtes différent avec Juno ... J'avais l'image que les jumeaux se ressemblaient que ça soit physique autant que sur la personnalité.**

Je continuai à le regarder tout en penchant la tête sur le côté faisant mine que cette réponse me convenait.

**\- Bien, alors en échange, tu me prépares un repas et je te parlerais de moi à cœur ouvert** , déclarai-je pour essayer de trouver une contrepartie.

**\- Hé ?** s'étonna-t-il.

**\- Ce soir, ça te va ?**

**\- Euh ... Oui,** me répondit-il encore bouche bée.

**\- Marché conclu alors,** m'exclamai-je. **Je dois avouer que la simple évocation de la bouffe me fait gargouiller l'estomac. Puis ... Je sais d'avance que ce sera bon sinon Hyung ne t'aurais jamais gardé dans sa vie si tu cuisinais mal !** le taquinai-je pour rendre l'atmosphère plus joviale.

**\- Yah !**

Je rigolais comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des lustres. C'était la première fois que je me sentais bien depuis la mort de mon frère. C'était peut-être minime, mais je me sentait de bonne humeur et je savais que la compagnie de Jaejoong y était pour quelque chose. Je languissais déjà l'heure du dîner et pour essayer de ne pas penser aux petits plats qu'il allait préparer, je proposais à Jaejoong d'aider mon père à son atelier, histoire que ça nous occupe et qu'il puisse se familiariser avec tous les membres de ma famille. Je sentais Jaejoong plus détendu depuis sa dernière visite ici. Il avait surement hésité à s'ouvrir à cause de la relation qu'il entretenait avec mon frère, mais je m'assurais que les choses se passent aussi bien que possible en commençant par mon père qui était particulièrement social, et aimait parler de tout ce qui concernait le travail avec des jeunes comme nous. Je le regardai discrètement, constatant qu'il se sentait moins gêné de notre présence. Ses traits étaient plus reposés et j'apprenais à le connaitre sous un autre aspect. Il semblait un peu plus souriant, mais je savais que j'étais la mauvaise personne à accompagner pour lui permettre d'alléger sa souffrance.

À cause de mon visage.

Je ne savais pas où cela allait nous mener, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de laisser cet homme affronter cette épreuve tout seul. J'étais de la famille de Hyung et je voulais que Jaejoong compte sur nous, comme s'il était l'un des nôtres.

Le soir, mes parents étaient partis chez des amis à ma grande surprise puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de sortir depuis le décès de Juno. Je me disais que c'était parfait pour aider mes parents à continuer à vivre. Ça leur permettrait de se changer les idées. Surtout ma mère. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se faire du mal alors que la vie se poursuivait.

La soirée s'annonçait riche en événements. J'avais en face de moi un homme qui préparait sérieusement le repas de ce soir. J'humais l'odeur de la nourriture emplir la pièce appréciant ce moment de bonheur qui signifiait un tout pour moi. Je m'approchai de Jaejoong qui était pleinement concentré à effectuer une sauce épicée et j'en profitai pour m'approcher du plat pour savoir le gout que cela pouvait avoir tout en me léchant les babines.

**\- Tu veux gouter ?** Proposa soudainement Jaejoong me faisant bondir sur place.

Il approcha la cuillère en bois remplie de sauce jusqu'à ma bouche pour la déguster. J'émis un léger mouvement en retrait, me rendant compte de la faible proximité qu'il y avait entre Jaejoong et moi. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de voir son visage blanc aussi près du mien et les sensations de fourmillement dans mon ventre, je n'avais pas pu les contrôler. Je ravalai ma salive bloquée dans un ultimatum entre ma raison de m'éloigner et mon désir d'engloutir cette sauce en une bouchée.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. La nourriture était mon talon d'Achille.

Je m'approchai de la cuillère en bois et mes papilles s'empressèrent de gouter la sauce.

**\- Hum ~ Mon dieu,** m'écriai-je dans l'ahurissement **. Oh Mon dieu ! Comment est-ce que ça peut-être aussi bon ? ~**

Jaejoong sourit sans le cacher cette fois et je pus rapidement remarquer encore perdu dans mon bonheur un autre de ses tics. Il se mordait la langue dans des fiers sourires, surement pour se féliciter lui-même. L'effet était intéressant et j'osais quémander dans un coin de mon esprit de pouvoir revoir ce bout de chair. Mais je me frappai mentalement à ces pensées salaces. L'odeur de cette sauce était en train de me brouiller le cerveau.

Le repas enfin prêt, nous nous installions à table avec tous les plats présentés en face de moi. Mon excitation ne se calmait pas, j'attendais patiemment l'autorisation de Jaejoong pour dévorer ce festin. Mon vis-à-vis semblait s'amuser de mon état et me permettait timidement de commencer à manger. Un bol de riz, quelques morceaux de viandes et de légume décoraient mon assiette en assaisonnant le tout avec sa précieuse sauce. Je mangeai le plus lentement possible, profitant, et mémorisant le gout de cette nourriture crée par les Dieux. Nous parlions peu pendant que nous dégustions ce repas sans que cela soit une gêne. Le silence ne m'avait jamais dérangé, je considérai cet instant comme un moment de paix.

**\- Ce que vous pouvez être calme** , lança subitement Jaejoong qui paraissait peu habitué à une telle tranquillité.

**\- Ah ~ Ne te méprends pas surtout !** Tentai-je de m'expliquer craignant de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. **Au contraire, c'est signe que je me régale ! Il n'y a aucun mot pour exprimer combien ce repas est un délice !**

**\- Ce n'était pas un reproche ...,** m'avoua-t-il dans un regard pénétrant.

J'avalai désagréablement la bouchée qui me restait dans les dents, n'étant pas habitué à faire face à un tel échange. Je le sentais me fouiller du regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ma peau semblait être inspecté dans le moindre centimètre et ça me brûlait presque de ressentir une telle attraction sur mon épiderme. Mes yeux n'arrivèrent pas à tenir ce contact et je montrai mon intérêt vers mon assiette pour ne pas montrer une seule de mes faiblesses.

**\- Ce sont des cicatrices ?** Me demanda-t-il brusquement me faisant relever la tête vers lui.

Mes doigts tâtèrent le haut de ma joue surprise qu'elles aient été découvertes. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient si voyantes. Son observation me surprenait et me jouait des tours dans mes émotions.

**\- Tu es la première personne à m'en faire la remarque,** répliquai-je cachant ma gêne.

**\- Oh ... Euh ... Désolé,** bégaya-t-il à nouveau. **Je ... Je ne voulais pas ... C'est juste ...**

Je savais pourquoi. Je venais tout juste de comprendre pourtant il me scrutait aussi intensément. Il cherchait une preuve, un défaut, qui pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en face de Juno. Une différence entre lui et moi.

**\- Juno n'avait pas ce genre de cicatrice hein ?** Insinuai-je pour lui montrer que j'avais compris son geste.

Je le vis se tendre pris en flagrant délit d'avoir découvert ses pensées secrètes. Il semblait regarder ses mains posées sur ces jambes ne sachant où se mettre et dans la peur de m'avoir blessé.

**\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal en face de moi ... Je comprends ton attitude,** lui expliquai-je pour supprimer toute tension entre nous.

Mais le ton de ma voix était involontairement froid et je me rendais compte que j'avais rendu l'ambiance particulièrement pesante. Je posai mes couverts m'arrêtant de manger et sans avertissement, je sentais une vague de regret s'emparer de mon corps. Je me remis soudainement en question. Je craignais mettre trop ouvert et je comprenais de suite que mes agissements étaient incorrects vis-à-vis de lui.

Et aussi vis-à-vis de Hyung.

Ce repas était une erreur non ? Est-ce que je n'étais simplement pas en train de le torturer en présentant mon visage ?

\- **Je l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée ce repas,** lui avouai-je dans un ton légèrement brisée.

**\- Eh ?**

Je me levai de ma chaise tentant de me remettre les idées en place et de voir les choses d'une autre façon. Il fallait que je sois responsable, que je fasse le point sur ce qui était le mieux pour lui et moi. Je me calai sur le plan de travail afin de souffler plus librement avant de me retourner vers lui.

**\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose que tu passes du temps avec moi ... Je veux dire, je suis le visage de Hyung et en pensant à ça, je peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu dois horriblement souffrir à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi ... J'aime pas cette idée de savoir que tu vas mal ...,** me confiai-je en étant sûr que Jaejoong comprenne mes sentiments.

Il était silencieux, surement perdu à cette soudaine confidence que je lui offrais. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'être égoïste si nous continuions à nous revoir par la suite. Je voulais qu'il s'exprime, qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je serais tellement plus rassuré si je savais exactement ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

**\- Jaejoong ... Surtout, ne te force pas à venir me voir,** commandai-je. **Ne t'impose pas ça ...**

Il me regarda avec cette lueur mystérieuse que je ne parvenais toujours pas à discerner. C'était horriblement dur de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant. J'étais toujours dans cette laborieuse quête à chaque fois que je rencontrais ce regard. Mais l'échange était plus long que je le croyais. Ces sourcils se fronçèrent légèrement me mettant discrètement en garde sur sa prochaine réaction. Il se releva à son tour s'approchant de ma position dans des pas lents. L'angoisse était omniprésente dans mon âme comme si cette décision était d'une urgence vitale pour moi. Jaejoong se positionna à mes côtés contre le plan de travail attendant ces mots déterminants.

**\- Je ne m'impose rien,** me répondit-il enfin dans une voix calme. **Je vous l'ai dit, je me sens bien ici** , lâcha-t-il avec insistance pour que je comprenne. **Et je ne souffre pas en vous regardant ...**

**\- Tu es sur de toi ?** demandai-je dans un ton plus ferme pour qu'il comprenne dans quelle situation délicate nous nous trouvions.

Il hocha positivement la tête, sure de lui. Ma méfiance ne s'était pourtant pas complètement dissipée à cause d'un curieux pressentiment qui jaillissait en moi.

**\- Je pourrais revenir alors ?** Quémanda-t-il dans un ton que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer.

Sa demande avait été posée sous une tournure qui me faisait frissonner. On aurait dit un supplice, un appel à l'aide, un souhait, une formule pour m'envoûter et entrer dans son piège. Ses prunelles m'indiquaient toute autre chose en attendant ma réponse. Depuis quand s'était-il habitué à entrer dans mon regard ? Il y a cette chose, une étincelle dans ces iris que me rendait complètement dingue que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Je brisai l'échange ne pouvant plus en supporter longtemps. Je soufflai fortement avant de riposter et confirmer qu'il était toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison dans une expression bienveillante. Il souligna un petit sourire sous mes propos relâchant la tension palpable qui s'était installé. Ce petit geste ne réussissait pas à faire disparaître cette appréhension qui régnait en moi. Cela s'amplifiait de plus en plus et je craignais mon état dans les prochains jours.

C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. J'ignorai totalement dans quoi je m'embarquai même si j'essayais d'être raisonnable. J'avais cette impression que c'était une mauvaise chose et je perdais confiance en moi. Je me demandais comment cette relation évoluerait. Mais appeler cela relation serait trahir mon frère. Je me sentais déjà coupable de mes actes. Pourtant, cette raison n'était pas suffisamment forte pour me dire que je devais arrêter de voir Jaejoong. Je devais me l'avouer, mais j'aimais sa présence. J'appréciais nos échanges et ces petits moments qu'on partageait. Et par-dessus tout, j'aimais inlassablement regarder cet homme qui me fascinait à chaque fois que je le rencontrai. J'étais faible en face de lui. Je ne maîtrisais rien lorsque j'accrochais ses yeux aux miens. Est-ce que je devais m'inquiéter ? Est-ce que je devais en profiter ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que tout s'arrête à cet instant ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ... Je verrais bien où cela nous mènerais et je réfléchirais plus modérément à cette situation.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Jaejoong reviendrait et honnêtement, cette idée me soulageait.

~

Ça faisait peut-être des semaines ou des mois depuis sa mort. Je ne comptais plus les jours qui commençait à me faire accepter son absence. Je n'avais toujours pas repris le boulot attendant le moindre signe de ma mère pour me laisser partir étant la plus fragilisée par ce drame ou alors c'était un prétexte que j'utilisais pour rester ici avec une autre raison de la tête.

Jaejoong était revenu, régulièrement même. Mes parents s'étaient peu à peu habitués à sa présence et avaient appris à l'apprécier. Il l'aurait assurément approuvé en tant que beau-fils. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il fallait mépriser ces gens qui aimaient le même sexe. Dire que j'en voulais à mes parents était assez vrai, mais se lamenter dans des remords et des leçons de morale était une perte de temps.

Les membres de cette villa continuaient à vivre malgré une douleur qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Mais cette brûlure au creux de mon cœur s'apaisait en présence de Jaejoong.

On s'était beaucoup rapproché à chacune des visites. Nous discutions beaucoup et même plus profondément. Je m'ouvrais à lui et de même de sa part. On apprenait à se connaitre et Jaejoong était interloqué de constater qu'il y avait tant de différence entre Hyung et moi. Secrètement, sa remarque m'avait soulagé. Je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il ne vît que Juno en moi et qu'ainsi il pouvait voir que j'étais une autre personne.

J'appréciais tellement ces moments et je découvrais qu'ils étaient importants pour moi. Je devais l'avouer difficilement, mais je me sentais bien avec lui. Un poids s'évaporait à chaque fois que je me tenais ses côtés et je ne serais expliquer pourquoi cet homme me faisait cet effet.

Un effet qui en créait d'autres et dans différentes sensations. Ce serait exagéré de dire qu'un lien s'était tissé entre nous, mais il y avait cette attraction, cette chose indéniable comme un courant qui passait entre lui et moi. Et cette sensation se décuplait sans jamais s'arrêter et c'était horriblement frustrant.

Frustrant, parce que je m'étais rendu compte que j'oubliais peu à peu l'existence de mon frère. Pendant un moment, je pouvais passer un instant sans penser à lui comme si mon deuil était fait et que je pouvais vivre sans souffrance. Un moment qui se présentait que quand Jaejoong était à mes côtés.

C'était complètement illogique. Il était le petit ami de mon frère. Je ne devrais voir que ça dans la figure. Mais ce n'était pas ce que renvoyait Jaejoong.

Cet homme me troublait. Il me mettait dans des états dont je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être et je ressentais toutes sortes de choses indéfinissables en moi. Mon esprit était totalement ailleurs dans sa vision.

Il m'attirait.

Il m'attirait et s'était tellement dur de me l'avouer. Mais, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même dès que je rejoignais ces yeux perçants qui me regardaient. J'avais aucun résiste et je me laissais délibérément entre ces griffes même si j'ignorai la raison qui le poussait à venir à chaque fois dans ma maison.

Combien de temps avait-il prévu de revenir ici ? Est-ce qu'il attendait quelque chose ? J'avais des doutes concernant son objectif. Pourquoi revenir sans cesse dans cet endroit qui ne faisait que rappeler mon frère ? Ça ne pouvait pas exister un homme aussi solide pour faire face au visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Je m'interdisais formellement de penser qu'il pouvait venir pour moi. Parce que ça me faisait stupidement espérer. Espérer quelque chose qui ne devait jamais se produire.

Mais le chemin que lui et moi nous menions était certainement nuisible pour nous et bêtement nous continuons à nous engouffrer dedans.

Il y avait ces regards. Ces regards courts peut-être, mais qui n'avait rien de convenable. Sincèrement, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer notre relation. C'était assez ambigu et je savais déjà que c'était mauvais pour moi.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. Jaejoong avait ce pouvoir sur moi et j'étais sûr qu'il le savait aussi. Le fait qu'il pouvait me dompter. Il avait ces charmes discrets, mais jamais nous n'étions allés plus loin. J'étais complètement malade d'imaginer la moindre petite pensée qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose.

~

Pour la première fois, depuis le jour où j'étais revenu à la maison, j'avais rêvé de Jaejoong.

J'avais bondi dans mon lit à ce constat. C'était inquiétant. Vraiment inquiétant. Ça prenait beaucoup plus d'ampleur que je ne le pensais. Je transpirais à m'en étouffer. Mon visage était brûlant. J'étais complètement remuée entre l'objet de mon rêve et mon anxiété. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Et si Hyung me voyait ?

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Je ne tenais pas à ce que les choses continuent ainsi avec Jaejoong.

Ça allait beaucoup trop loin.

Après ce sursaut, je ne parvins pas à retrouver mon sommeil. J'étais occupé à organiser mes pensées ou au contraire à faire le vide en moi. Mais j'étais en train de me torturer. La situation me dépassait et rien de ce que je faisais était juste. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Comment je pouvais me tirer de ce calvaire ? Est-ce que la fuite était une bonne solution ?

Mes tourmentes demeurèrent de bon matin et m'épuisèrent. Cacher mon mal-être était une mission plus difficile cette fois et mes cernes refusèrent de disparaître. Ma mère l'avait remarqué et s'affolait de mon état. Quel abruti. Ma mère commençait à tenir le choc et moi je me ramenais avec une condition d'homme malade se préparant pour la mort. Je tentais de la calmer lui expliquant que j'avais simplement mal dormi, mais j'étais naïf de croire que ce genre d'excuse pouvait la rassurer.

Je décidais de m'occuper rejoignant mon père pour réparer la voiture qui refusait de démarrer aujourd'hui. C'était bien tombé et parfait pour délivrer mon mal être sur un sujet matériel. Mais j'avais parlé trop vite.

Le moteur d'une voiture rugit à notre direction et se gara en face de notre grande villa. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, je connaissais cette voiture entre mille à mon grand regret.

Le conducteur descendit de la voiture et mon père l'accueillit chaleureusement malgré nos tenues couvertes de tâches noires.

**\- Bonjour Jaejoong !** S'écria mon père dans un sourire. **Excuse-moi de me présenter ainsi, mais c'est mécanique aujourd'hui ! La voiture me cause quelques soucis.**

Je ne l'avais pas encore regardé, encore tourmenté à l'idée de retrouver son regard qui pourrait se permettre de lire en moi.

**\- Pas de souci, je viendrais vous aider si vous voulez,** proposa Jaejoong toujours aussi engageant. **Euh ... Je vais voir Mme Jung,** continua-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

J'ignorais s'il m'avait vu, mais j'étais soulagé de voir qu'il était déjà entré. Je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à lui faire face. Pas après cette nuit et pas dans mon état.

C'était affligeant. Je me comportais comme un gamin. Je balançai le vieux chiffon qui était posé sur mon épaule sur le sol pour marquer mon énervement. Mon père le remarqua sans oser dire mot. Mes nerfs m'avaient lâché et pour ne pas supporter le regard interrogatoire de mon père, je m'en allais un moment pour boire un verre d'eau qui pourrait si possible me rafraîchir l'esprit.

Arrivé à la cuisine, je me précipitai pour faire défiler les verres d'eau dans ma gorge comme un assoiffé. Je les cumulais ne sachant combien de litres d'eau j'avais bu espérant pouvoir me calmer. Mais la voix qui retentit soudainement à mon oreille n'allant aucunement m'aider à changer mon humeur.

**\- Yunho ?**

Je rencontrai le visage de l'appelant sans grande surprise parce que je connaissais bien trop cette voix. J'aimais égoïstement écouter ce son. À ma grande déception.

**\- Bonjour.**

Je reportai mon regard sur mon verre sans vouloir répondre à cette salutation. Je posai le verre assez violemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour afficher mon humeur massacrante comme par provocation.

**\- Euh ...,** sembla hésiter Jaejoong légèrement craintif de mon inhabituel comportement. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Non ... J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit,** répondis-je froidement oubliant que mes propos pouvaient le blesser.

Un nouveau silence. Il semblait chercher ces mots tandis que moi je combattais ma colère qui n'était dirigée uniquement que vers moi-même. Mais ça semblait se répercuter sur les autres et je ne m'en rendis pas compte.

**\- Vous ... Vous voulez que je vous aide avec votre père ?** me suggéra-t-il dans une voix faible.

**\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me remplacer pendant un moment ?** Demandai-je refusant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. **J'aimerais me reposer...**

**\- Oui,** répondit-il sans répliquer plus.

Je me satisfais simplement de cette discussion et m'en allais de la cuisine en passant à côté de lui sans lui donner un moindre geste rassurant. Je l'avais senti se tendre en le frôlant. Je m'en voulais de me comporter comme cela avec Jaejoong alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Non. Il était juste venu me tourmenter dans mes rêves.

Je le laissai seul, en compagnie de mon père pour essayer de faire fonctionner cette machine automobile. De mon côté, je m'affalai sur mon lit comme un sac lourd notifiant mon épuisement de la journée. Je me plaignais de douleur et d'abattement. Mes mains plaquèrent mon visage et glissèrent lentement pour essayer d'effacer toute trace de fatigue. Mes paupières se cloîtrent sans commandement pour m'assoupir un instant

Mais pourquoi fallait-il dans ce moment de détente que l'image de cet homme vienne me hanter à nouveau ? Pourquoi me suivait-il à chaque instant même en sachant qu'il était dans la maison ? J'avais cru que j'allais devenir fou.

Malgré ce combat avec ce désir que je ne souhaitais pas admettre, je devais me résoudre à annuler ce repos qui était inutile si je n'arrangeais pas les choses maintenant. Je restai donc immobile sur mon lit, fixant le plafond sans lui trouver un véritable intérêt. Je me confrontai à mes pensées et j'entrai durement dans une zone de mon âme qui risquait de me faire perdre la tête.

Pire. Je fus immédiatement pris par une crise d'angoisse qui me coupa la respiration. J'essayai de me lever malgré mes membres tremblants et dirigeai à une main à mon cou pour vérifier si j'arrivais toujours à respirer ou non. Je canalisai mon ventre pour m'aider à souffler et effacer cette violente angoisse qui avait brusquement surgi. Je détestais cette sensation croyant que j'étais en train de crever tout en me mettant dans un état de panique complet. C'était horriblement dur à surmonter, mais cela m'arrivait souvent quand je faisais face à des circonstances que je ne pouvais gérer. Je me sentais complètement déprimé, et plus maître de moi-même. Un mal-être qui m'avait souvent suivit, mais jamais je ne l'avais ressenti aussi violemment à cet instant.

J'allais finir malade si je continuais comme ça.

Il fallait que je boive un verre. C'est la seule idée qui me venait à l'esprit pour oublier mon affection.

Je retournai en direction de la cuisine, m'apprêtant à fouiller les placards dans l'unique but de trouver des bouteilles d'alcool. Mon père avait bien dû les planquer, mais j'étais déterminé dans mon objectif. C'était exactement le remède dont j'avais besoin priant dans un coin de ma tête que cet acte ne devienne pas une habitude et me rende dépendant.

Dans un faible sourire victorieux, je trouvai enfin une bouteille de whisky au fond d'un tiroir où étaient rangées les grandes casseroles. Je pris la bouteille en main et me dépêchai de prendre un verre pour que je sente à ma grande hâte le liquide agissant dans mon corps.

**\- Yunho ?**

Cette voix me figea à nouveau. Cette fameuse voix qui mettait mon cerveau dans un mode dont je n'avais pas la connaissance.

**\- Comment vous vous sentez ?**

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme éprouve de l'inquiétude à mon sujet ? À ce point, nous étions devenues si proches ? Je me retournai pour faire face à Jaejoong qui était entré dans la cuisine et je l'observai presque surpris de voir qu'il s'était donné au travail en remarquant ses habits tâchés et quelques marques noires sur son visage qui avait l'habitude d'être sans défaut. Même dans cet état, l'effet était le même pour moi. Il avait ce charme qui refusait de se dissiper. Et encore une fois, mes yeux étaient bloqués dans son regard et qui sans contrôle venaient se positionner sur ces lèvres qui m'obsédaient de plus en plus.

Je montrai mon verre dans une expression embarrassé afin de lui donner à un indice à ma condition. Ses yeux incompris continuèrent de me fixer et ça m'avait complètement déstabilisé. Je grimaçai légèrement tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de lui faire une proposition.

**\- Je vais boire un verre ... J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ...** , lui expliquai-je dans un ton un peu gêné. **Tu ... Veux bien m'accompagner ?**

~

La nuit commençait à tomber et mes parents s'étaient absentés un moment de la maison nous laissant seul Jaejoong et moi dans la cuisine qui devenait un lieu culte à nos discussions. Je n'avais malheureusement plus aucune notion du temps et j'ignorai depuis quand nous étions assis sur cette table où se trouvait une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres qui nous étaient destinés. Les verres que j'avais bus, je ne les avais pas comptés non plus, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de parler avec mon vis-à-vis qui était particulièrement silencieux. L'alcool n'avait pas pris entièrement mon contrôle puisque j'avais pu tout de même sentir le regard de Jaejoong sur moi. Et sans mentir, j'aimais savoir qu'à cet instant il ne regardait que moi.

**\- Vous ne devriez pas trop boire** , me conseilla Jaejoong sans oser me l'ordonner.

**\- Tant que je n'ai pas bu plus de deux verres, vous ne risquez rien,** lançai-je dans une voix irrégulière et des yeux tombants.

**\- C'est votre cinquième ...**

**\- Ah ... Euh, ben pas de chance pour vous, je suis bourré !** Répliquai-je ne me rendant aucunement compte de mon état.

**\- Vous tenez pas l'alcool vous aussi ...,** commenta-t-il dans un ton qui se voulait agaçant, mais à la fois nostalgique.

Je n'avais pas de mal à comprendre qu'il parlait de mon frère dans cette remarque.

**\- Ah c'est vrai ~ Hyung ne tenait pas l'alcool non plus ...**

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'il soit vraiment gênant. Mais à la simple entente du nom de mon frère, mes émotions s'emmêlèrent et me rendaient misérable. Je plongeai ma tête dans le creux de mes bras croisés posés sur la table. Ma tête commençait à tourner me donnant un effet mal de mer que j'avais du mal à faire face. L'avantage, c'était que mon esprit était vide. Je laissais l'alcool prendre contrôle de mon corps pour me faire oublier les choses désagréables. Je ne pensais même pas à me montrer correct en face de Jaejoong. Va savoir, ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi en me voyant dans cet état.

**\- Yunho ... Est-ce que c'est si difficile pour vous de vous confier à moi ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ton peu assuré. **Vous ... Vous m'avez toujours écouté ... Et je tiens à le faire en retour,** me nota-t-il comme s'il était touché par mes actes.

**\- Je ne me confie pas aux autres ...,** lançai-je dans une voix faible n'étant plus maître de mon corps.

**\- Vous êtes .... Vraiment différent de lui,** l'entendais-je déclarer sans que je sache si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mal.

**\- Bien sûr,** affirmai-je dans un ton las, tout en servant de mes bras comme coussin pour poser ma tête. **Sinon je ne serais pas Yunho et lui ne serait pas Juno ...**

Je l'écoutai respirer abondamment comme s'il avait toujours du mal à savoir que mon frère était parti. Même si nous parlions de lui et qu'il avait beau dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas, c'était impossible de croire qu'il ne ressentait pas cette fameuse douleur dans sa poitrine. Cet homme continuait de m'étonner et j'étais contre cette soif d'intérêt que je ressentais envers lui.

**\- Vous savez ce que je sais faire de plus que lui ?** Rajoutai-je en relevant lentement ma tête lourde.

**\- Quoi ?** Rétorqua Jaejoong dans l'attente tout en affichant une mine méfiante.

**\- Danser !** M'exclamai-je dans un ton fier. **Et je vais vous le prouver !**

Jaejoong ricana faiblement cachant sa moquerie trouvant surement la situation totalement ironique.

**\- Allez bois un coup !** l'encourageai-je pour le mettre dans l'ambiance. **On va s'amuser ce soir ! On va faire la fête !** Rajoutai-je dans une excitation qui je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. **Je vais mettre de la musique !** Terminai-je avant de me relever de ma chaise faisant surprendre mon vis-à-vis.

**\- Euh ...,** bégaya Jaejoong complètement ahuri de mon soudain comportement.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers le salon pour allumer la chaîne-Hifi et choisir une chanson, je sentais mes pas lourds qui n'arrivaient pas à tracer une ligne droite sur le sol. Je plaçai une main à ma tête comprenant que j'avais le tournis et que j'avais officiellement trop bu. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Mais ma conscience était minime et je tenais à suivre mon objectif et me lâchais entièrement malgré la présence de l'homme qui semait mon trouble. Je n'y tenais pas compte et tout ça je le devais à la présence de l'alcool dans mon corps qui d'ailleurs me donnait énormément de difficulté pour marcher jusqu'à mon point d'arrivé.

Je sentis mon corps partir en avant sans que je puisse l'arrêter de mon propre contrôle. Craignant de faire une chute, je fus instantanément arrêté par deux mains masculines qui entourèrent mon torse et mon dos.

**\- Yunho ... Vous n' êtes pas en état de faire quoique ce soit !** Me résonna la douce voix suave d'un homme qui embuait mon esprit. **Soyez raisonnable, allez vous coucher !**

**\- Je n'ai pas sommeil,** grognai-je déçu que cet homme s'interpose dans mes actes. **Puis, je veux vous montrer comment je danse !!** Insistai-je plus fermement en me détachant de sa prise.

**\- Aish ! Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre ...** , commenta Jaejoong pour lui-même sans que je veuille y répliquer.

Mes pieds glissaient le sol tendant mon bras vers mon point d'attention avec un seul œil ouvert. Ma posture devait être tellement ridicule à cet instant que la honte ne réussissait pas à m'atteindre ... Pour le moment.

Mais ma détermination ne suffisait pas à tenir mon corps en équilibre et menaçait à nouveau de tomber à terre.

**\- Yunho-ah !** S'écria Jaejoong en me rattrapant de justesse. **Bon sang, c'est pas raisonnable !**

**\- Aish !!** Râlai-je vaincu contre moi-même. **J'en ai marre ... Pourquoi rien ne va pour moi ?** me plaignais-je en feignant d'être tourmenté. **Y'en a un là-haut qui veut ma peau ...**

Sous mes commentaires, je sentis mon bras se poser autour du cou de Jaejoong pour me maintenir debout. Sa main accrocha la mienne et son bras libre entoura ma taille pour m'amener de nouveau dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de cet homme qui me donnait un drôle d'effet et m'attirais sans commande. Je constatais que son visage était proche du mien et mon organe vital s'était affolé à ce constat.

**\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire un verre et d'aller vous coucher** , m'ordonna-t-il sans montrer ma surprise de son agacement envers moi.

Il avait du mal à me tenir en équilibre alors qu'il s'approchait comme il pouvait de l'évier pour effectuer sa tâche. Mon esprit avait été envoyé dans un tout autre monde et je ne lui épargnais aucun effort. J'étais seulement occupé à humer son odeur et sentir cette main contre mon corps. Pourtant, ces gestes n'avaient pas d'autre attention que de m'aider à rester debout alors pourquoi j'avais ce genre de pensées tordues ?

**\- Surtout, ne m'aidez pas !** Ironisa Jaejoong qui commençait à fulminer sous ma condition d'ivrogne tentant d'ouvrir le robinet.

Je lui compliquai la tâche rendant mon corps encore plus lourd qui ne l'était, pour à nouveau tomber au sol, mais Jaejoong se retourna pour me faire entièrement face et tint une main à mes hanches et l'autre à mon dos.

Est-ce que c'était une ruse ? Égoïstement, j'aimais savoir que j'avais manigancé le coup si je n'avais pas bu autant.

**\- Yunho-ah !** Brailla-t-il en me redressant vers lui pour me ressaisir alors que ma tête se balança dans tous les sens.

Je prenais trop ce plaisir de l'écouter appeler mon nom dans tous les tons. Un plaisir qui éveillait d'autres sensations immergeant dans mon corps. Ses sensations qui perduraient et que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler.

Mes mains s'étaient brusquement plaquées contre le plan de travail au dos de Jaejoong. Il avait sursauté trouvant mon geste quelque peu surprenant. Ma tête s'était relevée lentement pour rencontrer son visage appréhensif par mon soudain comportement.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et y entrèrent profondément cherchant à me perdre dans ce tourbillon de mystère que prodiguaient ses iris sombres. Je ne pensais absolument à rien d'autre, juste à lui et moi dans cette cuisine avec le silence comme accompagnement.

Il battait des cils confrontant mon échange violent sans que je veuille l'arrêter. Le temps m'importait peu. Je profitai de cet instant que je qualifiais d'exaltant à mon gout. Je ne pouvais échapper à ce regard qui m'attirait comme un aimant et être tout à lui.

Jaejoong s'agita pris au piège avec mes bras qui le bloquait pour ne lui laisser aucune sortie de secours. Il brisa mon échange en baissant la tête comme une fuite que je ne sus définir. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'arrêter ma contemplation. J'avais ce visage de porcelaine en face de moi. J'avais la chance de le regarder dans tous les détails. Ma raison n'existait plus faisant place à un désir qui ne cessait de croître dans mon corps. J'oubliais toute tenue, ne pensant plus à ce que Jaejoong pouvait ressentir alors que c'était bien loin d'être mon genre.

**\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter ... De me regarder comme ça ?** M'implora-t-il semblant mal à l'aise de la situation.

**\- Non ...,** murmurai-je dans un ton déterminant.

Je l'entendis soupirer sans daigner me jeter un regard. Ses membres se crispèrent ne sachant comment se libérer de cette position compromettante.

**\- S'il vous plait ...,** me jura-t-il à nouveau tout en essayant de garder son calme.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Répliquai-je en attente de réponse. **Pourquoi je dois arrêter ?**

Il me regarda enfin face à ma demande, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme pour montrer son mécontentement, mais je tins son regard plus intensément afin de ne plus le lâcher.

**\- Je veux pas arrêter ...,** avouai-je pris dans une avidité qui ne cessait d'accroître.

Mon visage s'approcha le plus lentement possible du sien tenant toujours cette fixation incessante. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, Jaejoong recula la tête surement apeurée par mes agissements. Ses mains s'étaient vivement attachées au rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine derrière cet évier où le robinet était en marche gaspillant inutilement de l'eau. Le son du jet rendait l'atmosphère encore plus troublante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je continuai ma route, diminuant de plus en plus la distance qu'il restait entre Jaejoong et moi. Mon nez était prêt à frôler le sien, nos fronts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de se toucher. L'instant me paraissait fatidique et je n'avais aucune envie de m'arrêter, ni de réfléchir à mon acte.

Malgré cette convoitise, j'étais nerveux à l'idée que Jaejoong me repousse. Mon souffle était maladroit et j'essayais comme je pouvais de le réguler pour ne pas paraître stupide en face de lui.

C'était long, terriblement long, mais je continuais à profiter de cette situation qui perturbait mon esprit. J'attendais un signe, un mot, quelque chose qui me permettrait d'avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour me permettre de me jeter sur ses lèvres si tentatrices.

**\- Vous ... vous êtes saoul,** souffla lourdement Jaejoong qui regardait en bas évitant tout échange visuel avec moi.

Même s'il ne parvenait pas à me lancer un regard, je me demandais pourquoi il ne se débattait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me repoussait pas ? Pourquoi ne me suppliait-il pas de m'éloigner et de me frapper pour ma tenue d'enivré ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laissait la chance de briser une barrière entre nous ?

En parlant à mon cœur, j'étais sûr que Jaejoong voulait la même chose que moi, qu'il ressentait cette sensation lorsqu'on échangeait un regard. Cette chose qui brûlait en nous et qu'on ne souhaitait écouter à cause de notre raison.

Il reporta son regard vers le mien et c'était une terrible erreur.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ses yeux me disaient, mais j'avais irrévocablement perçu cette étincelle d'envie.

Je fermai mes paupières comme pour me plonger dans une autre dimension et je décidai enfin de rencontrer mes lèvres aux siennes. J'atterrissais enfin sur cette bouche et le contact dépassait mes espérances. Avec une lenteur infinie, je me détachais d'elle, la bouche entrouverte laissant échappé un souffle libérateur. C'était comme si un poids s'était envolé. Je voulais la goûter encore et encore.

**\- Yunho ...,** laissa échapper faiblement Jaejoong toujours immobile même à cet intime geste.

Ça sonnait comme une plainte, mais j'étais toujours dominé par cette envie qui ne voulait pas me faire prendre conscience. J'étais envoûté déjà par le regard de cet homme et maintenant par cette bouche que je m'apprêtais de reprendre.

Mais Jaejoong baissa à nouveau son visage pris dans une timidité adorable que je tenais à faire briser. Il s'affola légèrement cachant sa figure avec quelques mèches qui tombaient de son front. Cherchant à le rassurer, je posai ma tête contre le haut de son crâne et mon nez vint caresser sa joue dans une étrange tendresse. Je continuai mon chemin me dirigeant vers l'objet de mes tentations.

Je pressai à nouveau sur ces commissures plus fortement cette fois appréciant véritablement le contact.

**\- Arrêtez ...** , m'implora Jaejoong dans un murmure avec un ton qui était complètement contradictoire avec ces propres mots.

Il avait fermé les yeux à ce geste et restait encore ainsi quand j'avais de nouveau quitté sa bouche. C'était inévitable. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter tout comme moi.

Répondant pour deux à un désir qu'on n'osait assumer, je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je restai définitivement sur ses commissures cette fois-là et Jaejoong ne me rejeta pas. Suivant mon désir, je savourai ses lèvres pulpeuses et ce gout unique. Mes mouvements s'exécutèrent et commencèrent des lentes caresses entre nos lèvres.

Mais mon cœur se mit à fondre quand je sentais Jaejoong participer à cet échange en pressant mes lèvres avec une certaine fermeté. On se laissait aller petit à petit dans ce plaisir interdit, mais tellement affriolant. C'était si bon, trop bon que je commençais à m'imprégner de ces lèvres humides. Il semblait impossible de s'en lasser. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir l'embrasser éternellement sans jamais m'arrêter.

Notre embrassade devint plus passionnelle, avec plus d'entrain, plus d'envie de se donner à l'autre. C'était comme un premier baiser. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti de papillons dans le ventre, me faisant frissonner. Il y avait cette chose indescriptible, mais tellement attractive qui me faisait perdre les sens lorsque j'embrassais cet homme. J'en oubliais d'ouvrir mes paupières pour me rendre compte de la réalité. C'est tout simplement incroyable de vivre ça. Je n'avais pas envie que ça ne finisse ...

On effleurait nos lèvres pour donner de l'effet à notre baiser juste pour se languir de l'autre. On se mordait sournoisement à tour de rôle une lèvre de l'autre pour qu'elle nous appartienne complètement. Mais j'avais envie de passer à une autre étape et d'ouvrir plus grandement ma bouche contre la sienne pour entrer dans un baiser plus violent. Je sentais deux mains s'agripper à mes hanches manquant de tomber dans cette étourderie intime. Jaejoong me suivait pleinement consentent et j'aimais désespérément savoir qu'il participait à ce baiser. Il était trop doué ou il était fait pour embrasser des hommes parce que moi il m'avait conquis.

Je demandais l'accès à sa bouche, en sortant ma langue n'hésitant pas à lécher le bout de ses lèvres. Je remarquai ses yeux entrouverts embués par le plaisir. Il se permit de suçoter le bout de ma langue et ouvrit dans la provocation sa bouche pour que je rencontre sa jumelle.

J'avais plaqué une main à sa nuque pour le rapprocher le plus de moi et accentuer ce ballet plus profondément. Je le dévorais sans aucune limite. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et ma poitrine se gonfla vivement dans l'excitation. J'entendais Jaejoong émettre de faibles gémissements aigus alors que nos langues se mêlaient pour découvrir l'autre. Nos mâchoires partaient dans tous les sens, improvisant totalement notre embrassade augmentant en cadence.

On était envoûté, drogué par cet appétit qui risquait d'être destructeur pour nous. Je le savais. Lui aussi. Mais c'était si tentant, et cette attraction était bien trop forte pour qu'on puisse la dompter. Je suivais seulement mes sentiments. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mal ? Est-ce que c'était mal d'écouter ce que notre corps et notre cœur voulaient ?

Jaejoong et moi semblions plus unis que jamais, approchant nos corps vers l'autre pour nous associer entièrement. Alors que je m'emparais de plus en plus de cette bouche exquise, je commençais à sentir que ma tolérance d'alcool avait baissé d'un seul coup à son minimum dans mon anatomie. J'avais l'impression de reprendre possession de tous mes sens dans une soudaine sobriété. J'étais revenu sur terre prenant raison de mes actes. Mes traits se crispèrent alors que Jaejoong s'accrochait ardemment contre moi. La réalité me frappa. Une réalité que je regrettais.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, paniquant à la situation et je repoussai violemment Jaejoong dans un geste instinctif.

Nos respirations saccadées et haletantes résonnèrent dans la cuisine. J'étais sonné, sacrément sonné et passa une main à ma bouche sous le résultat. Je baissai coupablement ma tête cachant toujours mes lèvres dans le remords.

**\- Pardon ...**

Jaejoong n'avait prononcé aucun mot surement aussi bouche bée que moi, mais je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à admettre ce que je venais de faire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Embrasser cet homme ... Comment j'avais pu lui faire ça ? Bien sûr qu'il lui était impossible de me repousser ... Hyung n'était plus là. C'était un horrible privilège que je lui offrais. Un espoir qui le blesserait davantage. Il n'y avait pas plus stupide que moi. J'étais vraiment qu'un moins que rien.

L'atmosphère était pesante, où vivaient encore ces étranges sentiments que nous n'arrivions pas à ignorer Jaejoong et moi. Ces sentiments que nous ne devrions pas avoir l'un pour l'autre.

Le silence fut brisé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée et des pas de talons qui se dirigèrent à notre position.

**\- Yunho ?**

Ma mère se montrait à l'entrée de notre cuisine et je la fixai avec un visage légèrement fuyant craignant qu'elle découvre quelque chose dans cette scène.

Je ne pouvais pas répliquer ressentant l'intensité de son regard vers le mien espérant y lire une réponse.

**\- Tu as bu ?** Remarqua-t-elle en trouvant la bouteille de whisky posé sur la table.

**\- Oui ...,** répondis-je maladroitement cherchant à cacher mon malaise.

Elle resta un moment immobile avec des yeux inquisiteurs comme si elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette pièce. J'avais peur qu'on soit découvert parce que c'était ma mère et l'ambiance qu'il régnait ne pouvait aucunement nous aider.

**\- Allez vous coucher,** lança-t-elle comme un ordre avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Elle m'avait envoyé un regard froid avant de partir. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Elle avait définitivement compris quelque chose. Et je n'étais pas doué pour le mensonge.

Nous étions à nouveau seul Jaejoong et moi ne sachant comment réagir après ce baiser ...

Je serais mes poings, embarrassé de lui faire face. Je ne trouvais aucune parole à prononcer pour remédier à cette situation délicate. Je réussis pourtant à m'exprimer avec des paroles polies afin de mettre fin à cette journée.

**\- On devrait aller se coucher ... Bonne nuit ...,** terminai-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Jaejoong était toujours aussi taciturne. Il était surement choqué à l'idée qu'on se soit embrassés. Je n'étais pas du tout en état d'avoir une discussion claire pour tenter d'expliquer mes pulsions. J'étais incapable d'imaginer de lui déballer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cette relation devenait de plus en plus compliquée et je ne savais comment la contrer.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger dans mon lit et m'endormir dans un état profond. Mais c'était peine perdue. Je revivais la scène encore et encore, m'obsédant intégralement. Mes pensées refusaient de dériver sur un autre sujet. Elle m'offrait Jaejoong, son visage, sa bouche, sa langue. J'allais devenir complètement fou.

Mon corps remuait sans cesse dans mon matelas dans la tourmente et étonnamment je me demandais si Jaejoong parvenait à dormir de son côté.

Sincèrement, j'étais désireux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi ... En y réfléchissant, j'avais commencé à comprendre que Jaejoong me ressemblait sur certains points. Nous n'étions pas des personnes qui confiaient nos sentiments. On était assez refermé sur nous-mêmes. Je me disais que cela devait être déplaisant pour lui de ne pas savoir ce que je pensais contrairement à Hyung qui était beaucoup plus ouvert. Il devait être tellement plus troublé que moi et je n'avais rien arrangé. Je faisais pire. Je l'avais embrassé.

Pourtant ... Il ne m'a pas repoussé.

Est-ce que peut-être ...

Non. Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de chose égoïste.

J'étais le frère de son petit ami. Il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Je ne voulais pas que le soleil se lève parce que demain s'annonçait mal pour moi et je devais contre mon gré remettre les choses dans l'ordre tout en mettant mon désir de côté.

~

Lorsque je mettais levé, immergeant de ma nuit de sommeil perturbé, ma mère m'avait demandé de la rejoindre à son bureau. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Jaejoong à ce nouveau matin alors que je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Il était peut-être encore endormi ou faisait en sorte de m'éviter. C'était surement encore tôt pour me voir.

J'entrai dans la pièce où ma mère se présentait assise sur son bureau en face d'un tas de papier qu'elle lisait minutieusement. Elle avait peu à peu pris gout à la vie depuis la mort de mon frère alors que c'était une épreuve horriblement dur pour elle. J'étais rassuré de la voir tenir debout, savoir qu'elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle. Elle avait vraiment meilleure mine.

Mais l'expression qu'elle m'offrit lorsque j'étais entré dans son bureau était tout autre. Je la voyais inquiète cachant une certaine colère qui m'était destinée. Je m'attendais déjà à parler du sujet fâcheux sur lequel nous allions débattre.

**\- Il faut qu'on parle Yunho ... au sujet de Jaejoong.**

Je me tenais droit ne tenant pas à me montrer faible en face de ma mère en attendant ses aveux.

**\- Je pense qu'il est temps ... Jaejoong n'a plus à venir dorénavant** , déclara-t-elle dans un ton calme.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je me mentant à moi-même sur la véritable raison de son choix.

**\- Ne joue pas ça avec moi Yunho ... Tu sais très bien pourquoi !** Rétorqua-t-elle plus fortement.

**\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ...**

J'aperçus ma mère se plaquer les mains au visage dans l'accablement ne sachant comment gérer cette situation.

**\- Bon sang ... Mais ...,** s'exprima-t-elle avec difficulté. **Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong a pour que vous ...,** se coupa ma mère incapable de continuer.

Elle souffla fortement alors que moi j'affichai complètement mes sentiments afin de ne pas être indifférent au sujet de Jaejoong.

\- **Je sais que ce garçon est très gentil avec nous. Ton père et moi nous l'apprécions beaucoup, mais toi ... Toi,** répéta-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. **Comment as-tu pu ? Tu croyais que ça ne se voyait pas ? La façon dont tu te comportes avec lui ! La façon dont tu le regardes ! Je suis ta mère ! Je comprends plus vite que les autres ce que mes fils éprouvent ! Mais comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Comment tu peux trahir ton propre frère !!?**

**\- Eomma !** M'écriais-je violemment ne supportant pas ses paroles

.

Elle se figea dans un regard désemparé alors que de mon côté j'essayais d'encaisser ces plaintes.

**\- Yunho ... Je ne veux pas que tu le revoies,** me demanda-t-elle comme un supplice.

Je passai une main sur mon visage ne sachant comment réagir à ces propos. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de les entendre.

**\- Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau un de mes fils ...**

Comment je pouvais me permettre de répliquer quand j'entendais ces dires. Je ne pouvais que me mettre à sa place cherchant à ressentir cette douleur qu'elle avait vécue.

Mais est-ce qu'une seule fois, elle avait essayé de se mettre à ma place ? Prenait-elle en compte mes sentiments ? Au fait que j'étais malade à crever de m'être épris de cet homme parce que je trahissais Hyung ?

**\- Très bien ... Mais c'est moi qui irais lui parler** , m'exprimai-je dans une détermination assez effrayante. **C'est à moi de le faire ... Je lui dirais de partir ...**

Ma mère acquiesça dans un soulagement tout en gardant de certains soupçons.

**\- Mais après c'est moi qui m'en irais ...,** affirmai-je dans un ton décisif. **J'ai perdu mon frère et maintenant je perds la personne qui me faisait un peu mieux vivre dans cette baraque ...**

Le visage de ma mère se fissura, abasourdi par mon annonce qu'elle n'avait pas préméditée. Pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, je partirais continuer mon petit train de vie. C'était bien trop étouffant d'être ici. Je lui avais surement brisé le cœur en lui disant ces mots, mais j'espérais lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait fait mal sur cette décision. Au final, j'étais plus tout à fait sur que ma mère nous connaissait Hyung comme moi. Elle l'avait bien rejeté aussi sur sa relation. Comment pouvait-on ne pas comprendre son propre enfant et le repousser ? Elle commettait des erreurs, aujourd'hui encore simplement pour son amour-propre. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que les choses allaient changer.

Je sortis de cette pièce assez détruit par cette conversation qui aurait un impact sur nos vies. Ma mère avait surement dû se mettre à pleurer alors que moi je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Je marchais dans des pas lourds, accablé par mon état d'âme épuisé et déchiré.

La prochaine étape serait la plus horrible de toutes. En rassemblant mes forces, je cherchais où Jaejoong pouvait se trouver. J'avais fouillé dans la chambre qu'il occupait et toutes les autres pièces de la maison. Puis, en réfléchissant sur un endroit précis, je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la maison qui donnait sur notre jardin. Trottinant jusqu'à la terrasse, je ne fus pas étonné de voir une silhouette de dos assise sur une chaise en plastique en train de contempler le paysage en face de lui.

Intérieurement, je me laissai attendrir à cette image. Mais j'avalai avec difficulté ma salive qui m'annonçait un stress qui se déployait dans mon estomac. J'haletai de plus en plus cherchant les premiers mots que je devrais prononcer, mais j'étais sûr qu'à la rencontre de ses prunelles noires, je perdrais tout mes moyens. J'étais irrévocablement faible devant cet homme. Mais je devais durement me raisonner que je devais couper tout lien avec lui. C'était de la triche de profiter de sa compagnie dans le dos de Hyung même si j'étais persuadé que de là-haut, il me regardait et me méprisait.

**\- Jaejoong ?** Lançai-je dans une assurance que je désespérais à trouver.

Je le vis se tendre, s'agitant dans sa chaise sans me jeter un regard. Je m'approchai de lui, dans un silence désagréable. Les mains dans les poches, je me présentai à lui sans oser trop m'approcher.

**\- Je dois te parler.**

Il n'osait lever la tête, arrangeant ses mèches noires qui tombaient sur ces joues. Il devait me détester pour la façon dont j'avais agi la veille non ? Je l'aurais bien autorisé à me frapper. Je le méritais amplement.

**\- Avant ... Je voudrais m'excuser ... J-Je n'aurait jamais dû faire ça hier soir ... C'était mal,** m'exprimais-je difficilement ne sachant comment me comporter à cet instant.

Son mutisme ne me rassurait pas. De plus en plus, je regrettais mon acte redoutant d'avoir causé plus de mal à cet homme.

**\- Je ... Je sais très bien que tu m'en veux et je ne veux même pas que tu acceptes mes excuses, je ne mérite pas ça ...**

À ce moment, mes émotions s'éveillèrent et j'étais prêt à craquer devant lui. Mais je n'avais aucunement le droit de faire ça et me forcait péniblement à me retenir.

\- **C'est pour ça que ... Qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se revoie ...**

**\- Vous ne voulez plus que je revienne ici, n'est-ce pas ?** S'exprima-t-il brusquement me faisant surprendre.

Est-ce que par hasard, nous avait-il entendu ma mère et moi ? Cela ne me surprenais pas et me libérais étonnamment de ne pas avoir à tous lui révéler dans ces propos douloureux. Il se leva soudainement et me fit face. Inconfortablement, on se regardait ne sachant ce que cet échange signifiait pour nous. À cet instant, je pensais que je n'aurais plus à ancrer mes yeux de cette façon. J'en profitai un moment pour me souvenir de cette intensité avant de baisser instantanément mon regard au sol.

**\- Oui ...,** répondis-je contre mon envie. **C'est ma faute ...** , déclarai-je après un silence. **C'est moi ... Qui suis allé trop loin ... Je me suis trop attaché à toi ... C'est ma faute de ressentir ça ...**

Jaejoong semblait perdu à mes aveux regardant dans tous les sens ne sachant comment répliquer. Encore à ce moment, j'étais désespéré à savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête. Mais je mettais cette ardente convoitise de côté pour me placer dans la raison.

**\- Votre mère ... Doit avoir l'impression ... Que je lui prends tous ces fils,** lança-t-il dans une voix tremblante.

Je reportai mon regard vers lui et amèrement, je détaillai son visage crispé pris dans une peine qui fut insupportable à voir. Il semblait combattre avec ces larmes et j'étais estomaqué de le voir dans cet état.

**\- Je m'en vais ...,** termina-t-il dans un dernier au revoir.

Mon esprit était au ralenti répétant sa phrase dans ma tête pour la déchiffrer. C'était tout ? Est-ce que c'était de cette façon que nous allions nous quitter ? Tout était allé trop vite. Mes membres n'arrivèrent pas à bouger. J'étais immobilisé, essayant de me remettre de l'impact de ses mots.

Jaejoong passa à côté de moi sans me regarder une dernière fois. Ce frôlement d'épaule à son passage ne suffisait pas à me réveiller de mon choc. Pourtant, rien ne m'empêchait de le retenir pour ne pas le laisser partir. Mon corps était complètement tétanisé parce qu'il y avait cette chose qui me retenait pour pas que je cède. Puis, j'espérais cruellement un moindre signe de sa part. Quelque chose qui m'aurait prouvé que Jaejoong tenait à moi ...

Je me faisais bien des films ...

Alors que j'écoutai ses pas s'éloigner, je fus surpris de les entendre à nouveau dans ma direction dans la précipitation. Mais j'étais encore trop sonné pour comprendre que Jaejoong était revenu vers moi.

Sa main avait agrippé la mienne tombant le long de mon corps et son front était posé sur mon épaule pour calmer ses pleurs. J'étais hors de moi, je ne comprenais pas ce détournement de situation. Cet homme en détresse était contre moi, dissimulant son visage en larme alors qu'il m'agrippait plus fortement ma main comme s'il ne voulait pas s'échapper. J'avais du mal à respirer à ce contact et c'était bien trop insupportable pour moi de voir cet homme dans cet état malgré ce que je ressentais. C'était définitivement un appel à l'aide et j'ignorai comment je devais le prendre.

**\- Yunho ... Je .... Je ...,** bafouilla-t-il dans des sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement.

Mon visage était bouleversé par son état et mon inquiétude naissait. Je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi.

**\- Vous ... Vous avez mon numéro ...** , me lança-t-il sans que je m'y attende.

Je fronçai mes sourcils pour comprendre plus réellement la signification de ses paroles.

**\- Jaejoong !** Répliquai-je fermement pour le raisonner alors qu'en quelques secondes j'avais pleinement saisi ces intentions.

Je ne pouvais le permettre. Malgré sa soudaine vulnérabilité, je devais me montrer plus fort pour nous deux. Je le sentais resserrer sa prise et remonter son visage pour me faire face.

**\- Juste ... Juste une fois,** me supplia-t-il dans des yeux larmoyants. **J'aimerais ... J'aimerais vous revoir juste une fois Yunho ... Je vous en pris ... C'est tout ce que je vous demande ...**

J'étais totalement vaincu par cette vision si fragile. Comment pouvais-je dire non alors que j'en avais autant envie que lui. Je menais un combat entre ma raison et mon cœur que j'avais du mal à contrôler, mais la présence de Jaejoong et ses prunelles envoûtantes m'aider à balancer le côté de ce que je désirais plus que tout.

Ma main serait la sienne pour lui parvenir à dire que je ne comptais pas l'abandonner. Nos visages étaient proches, nos respirations saccadées. J'entrai plus profondément dans son regard et nous nous défions. Jaejoong attendait incurablement ma réponse en me fouillant le regard.

Je clos mes paupières et hochai la tête pour répondre positivement à sa demande. Je l'entendis respirer plus librement comme soulagé de ma réponse. Nos mains se quittèrent et dans un dernier regard complice, Jaejoong s'en alla en direction de la maison pour saluer mes parents.

J'étais encore bouche bée par ce que je venais de vivre avec Jaejoong. Je me jetai dans la gueule du loup. Je n'arrivais pas à me mentir à moi-même. Quand il s'agissait de cet homme, il mettait impossible de me contrôler et pourtant, je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal. J'allais le payer un jour ou l'autre. Mais mon cœur était un peu plus apaisé à l'idée que je le reverrai un jour ou l'autre même si j'ignorais quand.

En contournant la maison, je me dirigeai vers le devant où la route menait jusqu'à mon habitat. Je vis Jaejoong y sortir fermant la porte et s'avançant jusqu'à sa voiture pour y pénétrer. Je ne pouvais me détacher de cette silhouette que j'avais finie par apprécier oubliant ce qu'il pouvait se passait autour. Pendant qu'il allumait le moteur, je croisai à nouveau son regard. C'était violent. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ces échanges visuels, mais il y avait et aurait toujours cette attraction que nous n'arrivions pas à calmer. Je faisais en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'on se reverrait même si ce n'était pas tout de suite. Je tenais à lui dire que je ne l'oublierais pas et qu'il comptait pour moi. Je sentais qu'il était perdu dans ces émotions et il appuya sur l'accélérateur dans un son assourdissant prouvant son trouble avant de prendre la route et de quitter le paysage de ma maison.

Je le regardai partir, nostalgique. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu Jaejoong et ça faisait mal. Je venais à peine de comprendre combien je m'étais attaché à lui et que c'était peut-être une belle erreur de ma part.

J'allais le regretter un jour ou l'autre.

Hyung me punirait pour l'aimer.

~

4 mois étaient passés depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. J'avais de suite repris le travail dans mon cabinet comptable et j'avais je ne sais combien de tâches à rattraper m'obligeant à rentrer assez tard des locaux de l'entreprise. Le travail n'avait jamais été aussi intensif et les clients étaient ramenés plus nombreux. On avait tendance à profiter de mes talents dans la communication et la négociation avec eux pour faire en sorte de signer des contrats. Mais c'était définitivement de l'esclavage et je maudissais mes collègues de me fournir le sale boulot. J'avais toujours pris cette habitude de travailler seul, dans la tranquillité. J'appréciais ma vie de travail ainsi, mais j'allais regretter ces jours de congés que j'avais pris à cause du décès de mon frère.

D'ailleurs, je vivais sa mort et dernièrement je la ressentais plus que les autres jours. C'était peut-être une étape que je devais passer, mais j'avais tendance à aller squatter les bars pour boire et purger ma peine. J'avais fait quelques scènes à certains lieux de la ville où j'habitais, et on m'avait très vite viré des lieux. J'étais irrécupérable. Mais c'était un pas que je devais traverser ou alors c'était un châtiment que m'avait réservé Hyung.

Ma mère m'avait téléphoné pratiquement tous les jours depuis mon départ, insistant pour que je revienne la voir. Elle avait besoin de moi, de ma présence, de mon visage. Mais à chaque fois, je refusais et je me sentais coupable d'agir ainsi. Seulement, j'avais toujours de la rancune envers elle. Concernant mes sentiments même si j'étais un peu en tort. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me comprendre.

4 mois. 4 longs mois sans voir cet homme.

Jaejoong.

Je pensais à lui tout le temps. Tout le temps. Ça n'en finissait jamais. J'étais plus fou que je le croyais et à chaque fois que je cherchais son numéro sur mon portable, je me retenais d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Ma raison venait prendre le dessus, mais j'avais hâte de ce jour où je pourrais enfin le voir. Je ne savais pas si c'était lui ou moi qui craquerait le premier et appellerais l'autre. De mon côté, je laissais le temps faire les choses, mais rien n'avait changé en moi. Ces sentiments demeuraient constamment sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Pourtant, j'avais déjà essayé d'échapper à la règle et me laisser faire draguer par une jolie femme pour une nuit. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, malgré ses avances, je l'avais repoussé. Je n'arrivais pas à m'opposer à mes sentiments.

Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je devais attendre pour que je l'appelle ou que je l'oublie définitivement. Est-ce qu'il y avait un temps à respecter. Je n'en savais rien et j'en étais malade.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

~

J'étais dans mon bureau personnel en pleine matinée pianotant des données financières sur mon ordinateur. J'étais toujours sérieux et minutieux dans ce genre de tâche, mais j'avais régulièrement des maux de tête à force de rester les yeux en face d'un écran lumineux. Mon humeur n'allait pas être calme aujourd'hui. J'avais une cruelle envie de balancer mon ordinateur et prendre un avion dans une île déserte. Mais mon téléphone stoppa mes pensées rêveuses en vibrant dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je le sortis dans un geste ennuyant n'ayant aucune envie de parler à qui que soit.

Ça, c'était juste avant que je lise le destinataire de l'appel.

Kim Jaejoong.

Je me levai dans le choc et les mains tremblantes je lâchai mon appareil sur mon bureau pour les mettre sur ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour réfléchir et je me précipitais vers les stores de mon bureau pour les fermer afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Je repris le téléphone en main dans l'agitation ne sachant encore si je devais prendre l'appel. Malgré ma panique que j'essayais de canaliser, j'acceptai l'appel et joint le téléphone à mon oreille.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- Euh ... Yunho ?**

Sa voix. C'était sa voix. J'en fermais les yeux de bonheur pour profiter de ce son et je me rendais compte combien ça faisait longtemps. Était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Reconnaissait-il ma voix ?

**\- Jaejoong ...,** répondais-je maladroitement.

**\- Ça ... Ça fait longtemps,** me disait-il tentant de rendre l'appel moins encombrant.

**\- Oui ... Je suis surpris,** m'exprimai-je n'en revenant toujours pas de l'avoir au téléphone.

**\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?**

**\- Non, non,** lui rassurai-je en touchant n'importe quel objet sur mon bureau dans la nervosité. **Enfin, je suis au bureau, mais c'est ma pause.**

**\- Je ... Je ne savais pas si je devais vous appeler ou non ...,** m'avoua-t-il comprenant qu'il était dans le même état que moi. **Est-ce que vous ... avez tenté de me téléphoner ?**

**\- Oui,** lui soufflai-je dans un aveu difficile. **Mais je n'en étais pas capable ... Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fort pour ce genre de chose ...,** lui remarquai-je dans un faible sourire.

**\- Si je vous appelle, c'est parce que j'ai des affaires à vous donner ....**

**\- Des affaires ?**

**\- Ça appartenait à Juno. Et, je n'ose pas téléphoner à vos parents pour leur remettre donc je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple si vous veniez les récupérer.**

**\- Chez toi ?**

**\- Oui ... Est-ce que demain vous êtes libre ?** me demanda-t-il dans une petite voix.

Je n'avais pas répondu tout de suite me préparant à sa demande dans l'appréhension.

**\- Je peux me libérer demain après-midi, il n'y aura pas de souci.**

Est-ce que ça sonnait comme une excuse ?

**\- Très bien ! Euh ... Je vous envoie mon adresse par texto.**

**\- Ok** , lui confirmai-je dans une faible gêne ne souhaitant que cette conversation se termine.

**\- Je vais vous laisser ...**

**\- Jaejoong !** M'écriai-je pour le retenir. **Euh ...Ça me fait très plaisir de t'entendre ... À demain** , terminai-je.

Je raccrochai et mis fin à l'appel. Je desserrai ma cravate pour pouvoir souffler plus librement. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette nervosité. Une nervosité pas si désagréable à ressentir..

J'allais ... voir Jaejoong demain.

Ce jour que j'attendais était enfin arrivé. Sans mensonge, j'avais terriblement hâte de le revoir, mais je craignais pourtant ces retrouvailles. Nos derniers adieux étaient assez déchirants et pleins de non-sens. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. J'étais tout à fait capable de ne pas me contrôler lorsque je reverrais ce visage. Il n'avait pas changé n'est-ce pas ? C'était toujours le même. Je me posais des tas de questions à son sujet. Je me demandais comment il vivait depuis l'absence de Juno. Est-ce qu'il se sentait seul ? Est-ce qu'il était malheureux ? J'espérais avoir tort et je savais que je n'en aurais les réponses que demain. Je savais Jaejoong solide, mais en face des autres. Mais face à la solitude, c'était une autre histoire.

Je n'essayais pas de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer demain et j'évitais toute sorte de scénarios pouvant satisfaire mes désirs. Pourtant tout comme moi, Jaejoong avait essayé de m'appeler. Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui ? Est-ce qu'il attendait précisément quelque chose lorsque je viendrais chez lui ? Je devais pourtant être sur mes gardes et ne pas me laisser aller dans mes sentiments. C'était ce que je me forçais à entrer dans ma tête. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

_~_

Le lendemain, j'avais pris la route, entrant l'adresse que Jaejoong m'avait envoyée pour l'enregistrer dans mon GPS. Il habitait à une heure de chez moi. Ce n'était pas si loin et je me surprenais à penser de le rencontrer régulièrement. C'était impossible. Mais j'étais tout à faire capable d'emprunter cette route et me rendre jusqu'à chez lui juste pour le surveiller de loin. Cela me conviendrait de le regarder simplement à l'écart. Mais c'était accablant de vivre de cette façon. Jaejoong avait un pouvoir trop grand sur moi et ça me faisait peur de jour en jour.

À mon point d'arrivée, j'arrivais en face d'un bâtiment neuf aux multiples petites demeures dans un quartier calme où il résidait. Je garais ma voiture et sortie de celle-ci tout en observant ce lieu inconnu de mes yeux. Je lus à nouveau le nom de la rue pour vérifier que je ne mettais pas trompé et m'approchai prudemment de l'immeuble. J'avais sorti mon portable pour appeler Jaejoong mais il fut plus rapide que moi pour m'interpeller.

**\- Yunho !**

Je me figeai entièrement à l'entente de cette voix familière qui avait une influence sur mon organe vital. Mon cœur battait à vive allure dans ma poitrine sans que je puisse le réguler. Je me retournai le plus lentement possible dans une expression surprise vers l'appelant, immobile, tenant un sachet de course dans une main.

Jaejoong se trouvait devant mes yeux. Plus beau que jamais.

Nous nous regardions, profitant de ce moment de retrouvailles. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité était passée et ses yeux m'avaient déjà dompté. Il s'approcha assez timidement de ma position pour être dans une proximité plus raisonnable pour s'échanger des paroles. J'étais encore secoué de le revoir. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le croire et je jonglais dans ces prunelles pour tenter de me mettre les pieds à terre.

**\- Ça fait longtemps,** commença-t-il poliment.

J'acquiesçai la tête n'arrivant toujours pas à décrocher un mot et plaçai mes mains dans les poches dans l'embarras de me retrouver en face de lui.

**\- Euh ... On dirait que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu du mal à trouver où j'habite** , constata-t-il. **Vous avez bien roulé ?**

**\- Oui !** **Aucun souci,** lui répondis-je dans un sourire accueillant. **J'habite seulement à une heure de chez toi, ça ne fait pas si loin. En tout cas, ça a l'air tranquille, je ne suis jamais venu ici.**

**\- C'est une petite ville, mais je l'apprécie pour sa tranquillité justement. On rentre ?** Me proposa-t-il afin de nous mettre à l'aise.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son appartement toujours dans une angoisse qui demeurait dans mon ventre. Il n'y avait que Jaejoong pour me mettre dans un état comme ça. C'était dur à admettre pour un homme.

Son appartement était juste au rez-de-chaussée nous banalisant l'ascenseur et l'escalier pour monter. Jaejoong ouvrit la porte d'entrée et m'amena dans son habitat que j'étais particulièrement avide de connaitre. Mon regard se jeta dans tous les coins de l'appartement peut-être un peu plus petit que le mien. Les couleurs étaient neutres, reflétant sa personnalité et les pièces étaient peu décorées. Je continuai ma visite pendant que Jaejoong rangeait les courses et je m'arrêtais sur des cadres de photos posées sur une table de chevet.

Évidemment, sur l'une d'entre elles se trouvait une photo de lui et Hyung. Je ne savais pas comment décrire ce que je ressentais en l'apercevant. Une partie de moi avait l'impression de me voir. Est-ce que Jaejoong n'était pas troublé par ma présence ? On se ressemblait tellement Hyung et moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi calme. En tout cas, sur cette photo, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et amoureux de l'autre.

Je me détestais d'avoir à ressentir de la jalousie à cet instant.

**\- Yunho, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

**\- Euh ...Oui,** lui répondis-je en m'éloignant de la table.

**\- Une bière, ça vous va ?**

J' hochai la tête positivement à sa demande avant de jeter un dernier regard sur la photo. Avant de nous poser dans la cuisine, Jaejoong m'amena dans l'une des pièces de l'appartement et me fit entrer dans une chambre qui fut bien vide à mon gout. Des cartons étaient éparpillés sur le sol rangeant des habits et toutes sortes d'objets qui appartenaient à une personne que je connaissais mieux que quiconque. C'était la chambre de Hyung ?

**\- Ce sont ces affaires ...,** m'expliqua-t-il dans un souffle. **J'ai rangé tout ce qui devait revenir à vos parents.**

Je n'avais pas répliqué, perdu dans une tristesse que j'avais du mal à affronter. Je marchai calmement vers une boite où se trouvaient toutes sortes de babioles et livres. C'était plus dur que je le croyais de voir ses affaires personnelles. Je me sentais soudainement mélancolique. Jaejoong n'avait pas osé me parler face à mon changement d'état. Il s'était enfui de la chambre peut-être pour me laisser seul un moment. Je regardai autour de moi, m'emparant de l'aura de cette pièce qui avait perdu son propriétaire. C'était bien de vivre ici Hyung, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entendis des pas revenir en direction de la chambre et rencontrai Jaejoong qui me tendit un bouquin. Je le regardai, perplexe, sur un objet qui ne me semblait pas familier.

**\- Euh ... C'est son journal,** m'avoua-t-il dans une voix timide. **Je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de le garder. Peut-être que vous trouverez certaines réponses dans ce qu'il a écrit ...**

Je pris le livre en main, touchant la couverture comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux. Je le questionnais du regard me demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de me le remettre.

**\- Je ne l'ai pas lu ... J'en ai pas le courage.**

J'acquiesçai discrètement comprenant son choix. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lire des tas de phrases au sujet de Jaejoong. J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Comment il l'aimait ...

Je feuilletais les pages et reconnu avec bonheur son écriture particulière. J'arquai un petit sourire face à toutes ces pages qu'il avait écrites, mais je m'arrêtais automatiquement sur une page où était glissée une photo. Je l'avais retourné pour voir qu'elle en était l'image et me figea face à une vision qui me bouleversait.

C'était Jaejoong. La photo semblait professionnelle et je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi éclatant. Il était ... Vraiment beau. Pas étonnant que Hyung l'avait gardé précieusement.

**\- Je ... Je peux la garder ?** lui demandai-je en montrant la photo d'une main dans une expression neutre.

Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux pour me faire face et paniqua ne sachant comment réagir à ma demande qui était plus une taquinerie de ma part.

**\- J-Je ... Faites-en ... Ce que vous voulez,** bégaya-t-il en rougissant ne sachant où mettre ses mains.

**\- Je blaguais,** lui expliquai-je dans un sourire sournois. **Vous pouvez la reprendre. En tout cas ... Vous êtes vraiment beau dessus,** lui complimentai-je en toute sincérité.

Je sentis son regard sur moi paraissant étonné par mes propos. J'échangeai un regard timide avec lui qui semblait mal à l'aise et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches arrière de son jean par gêne.

**\- Vous ... pouvez la garder,** lança-t-il brusquement sans prétention en se focalisant ensuite sur un autre sujet d'attention.

À nouveau, je ne savais pas comment prendre ces paroles. C'était dénoué de sens et je cherchais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête en sachant que je garderais cette photo. Je ne m'attardai pas sur cette étrange attention et j'aidai Jaejoong à ranger quelques affaires tout en discutant sur les divers objets que je retrouvais appartenant à Hyung.

Je m'attendais à être dans une condition plus mal que ça en parcourant les affaires de Hyung. La présence de Jaejoong était une grande aide pour moi, je me sentais bien. C'était agréable même s'il y avait toujours cette tension ombrageuse autour de nous. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont cette journée allait se terminer.

Une fois que j'avais choisi et emballé toutes les affaires de Hyung que je remettrai à mes parents, Jaejoong m'aidait à les transporter pour les ranger dans le coffre de la voiture. Je n'avais pas pensé à la façon dont mes parents réagiraient quand ils apprendraient que j'avais vu Jaejoong. C'était un souci que je mettais de côté pour l'instant et j'y réfléchirais à une solution sur le chemin du retour.

Revenant dans son appartement, Jaejoong m'incita à m'asseoir et me servit une bouteille de bière fraîche pour me recharger. Je le vis s'asseoir à son tour à face de moi dans un calme que je ne savais pas comment qualifier. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, secrètement pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée d'eau de son côté. Mes fantasmes reprenaient vie et je m'axais à nouveau sur cette bouche. Cette bouche que j'avais déjà goûté dont je me remémorais sa douceur. Oser penser que je pouvais recommencer ... J'étais vraiment minable. Cherchant à dévier mon intérêt, je pris la parole pour briser le silence.

**\- Est-ce que ... Tu vis bien Jaejoong ?** Osai-je quémander dans le but d'avoir des réponses précises sur sa condition. **Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?**

Il abordait une expression attristée et je me traitai mentalement à poser une stupide question puisqu'au fond j'en connaissais très bien la réponse.

**\- Ça peut aller ...,** me répondit-il simplement tout en sachant qu'il mentait.

**\- Je sais que tu as tendance à te montrer fort devant les autres et devant moi** , lui notai-je dans une voix posée. **Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en ait lorsque tu es tout seul ...**

Il releva le regard paraissant surpris de mes propos.

**\- Je te rappelle que je suis un solitaire** , lui rappelai-je dans un faible rictus.

Ces grands yeux me fixèrent comme touché et je me sentis un peu plus mal à l'aise de leur intensité.

**\- J'ai ... beaucoup pensé à vous,** m'annonça-t-il soudainement sans que je puisse réagir.

Je restai interdit à nouveau, confondu à entendre des propos aussi directs. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'écouter s'exprimer aussi facilement à mon sujet.

**\- J'arrivais à tenir parce que je pensais à vous ...**

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ? Pourquoi me disait-il de telles paroles aussi rapidement ? Qu'est-ce que je devais en conclure ? Je paniquai sur la situation me demandant sérieusement si la tournure de cette discussion n'allait pas trop loin. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses devaient se passer. Mes membres se tendirent, m'interdisant de rencontrer les prunelles de cet homme qui continuait de m'épier.

**\- Yunho ... J'ai besoin de vous revoir ... Encore une fois ...**

Je rejoignais mes poings serrés contre mon visage en fermant les yeux. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venu. Ce n'était pas pour entendre ça ...

Et cette chose dans ma poitrine qui s'affolait et trahissait ma raison. Pas question que je suive ce chemin là. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong m'offrait à lui aussi facilement ?

**\- Je vais m'en aller,** lançai-je comme la solution la plus facile pour nous.

Je me levai d'un pas décidé de la chaise pour tenter d'échapper à cette scène. Dans les secondes qui suivaient alors que je m'approchais de la porte pour sortir, Jaejoong se mit rapidement face à moi me brisant toute issue de secours. Il agrippa mes deux poignets comme pour m'attendrir, mais je mettais statufié à ce contact. Je sentais son pouce caressais le dos de mes mains et les frissons me parcourir dans mon corps.

**\- J'ai besoin de vous ... Je pense tout le temps à vous** , continua-t-il à déclarer dans un souffle lourd. **Je n'arrête pas ... de penser à la dernière fois,** me confessa-t-il en posant son front sur mon buste. **Quand ... Quand vous m'avez embrassé ...**

J'étais pétrifié à ces gestes et ces aveux influençant mes émotions que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire alors qu'il cherchait un point faible pour me faire craquer. Je tentais de canaliser ces sentiments qui brûlaient alors que cet homme était contre moi et que j'étais à deux doigts de l'enlacer dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ...

**\- Ça n'arrivera plus ...,** lui annonçai-je assez catégoriquement pour lui faire comprendre mes attentions.

Il se retira pour me faire pleinement face et me défia dans un regard incompris.

**\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?**

La vision de son visage m'empêcha de dire le moindre mot. Mais en vérité, j'étais incapable de répondre à cette question.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas simplement venu pour me voir ? J'ai raison ?** Continua-t-il à me questionner dans la sûreté.

Je soupirai d'exaspération ne sachant comment prendre les cordes de cette conversation.

**\- C'est vrai,** affirmai-je fermement me perdant dans la vérité. **Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même ... Je suis venu parce que ça me rendait malade de ne plus te revoir ... Mais ... Je n'irai pas plus loin,** lui annonçai-je assez durement.

Il continuait à nager dans mes yeux alors que j'essayais d'éviter son regard qui risquait de m'envoûter. Cet homme savait très bien comment me faire succomber. Il était fort et je ne voulais pas qu'il réussisse à gagner.

**\- Mais vous en avez envie ...**

Il me lança cette réalité que je refusais d'accepter. Je clos mes paupières pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette situation, mais Jaejoong en profita pour se rapprocher de moi. Il posa une main sur ma joue tout en caressant méticuleusement ma cicatrice dont nous avions déjà mentionné. Je combattais avec mon désir malgré cette douce attention. J'agitai la tête négativement pour lui montrer encore que c'était une mauvaise idée. Jaejoong n'écoutait plus rien, agissant selon ces propos. Ses lèvres atteignirent mon autre joue pour me laisser un chaste baiser. Malgré mon résiste, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Je commençais à ressentir des sensations d'adrénalines dans le ventre en sachant cet homme prés de moi. Jaejoong répondait exactement à ce que je désirais au plus profond de mon être. Comment je pouvais dire non ? Comment refuser alors qu'il pouvait être à moi maintenant ?

Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma peau tout en continuant un chemin jusqu'au coin de ma bouche me faisant réagir. Il se tenait fermement à moi alors que je reculais brusquement pour l'écarter de ma bouche.

**\- Non ...,** insistai-je en essayant de le pousser par les épaules.

Mais Jaejoong était plus résolu que moi dans ces intentions. Nos pieds se mélangèrent alors que je cherchais un moyen de sortie. Mon dos rencontra un mur et Jaejoong en profita pour ne plus me laisser déguerpir. Alors que ces lèvres réclamaient ses jumelles, il réussit à atteindre sa cible une première fois. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ressenti un courant électrique au contact me souvenant du précédent baiser que nous avons échangé. Un baiser qui allait au-delà de mes attentes et j'aurais tout donné pour ne serait-ce qu'une fois goûter à nouveau ces commissures pulpeuses et attirantes. Jaejoong recommençait son action plaquant ses mains sur mes joues en restant plus lentement sur ma bouche pour une moindre réaction de ma part.

**\- Arrête ...,** soufflai-je entre ses lèvres encore que je me contredisais.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrête. J'étais déjà envoûtée et le voir aussi entreprenant à mon égard m'excitait royalement. J'entrai dans son regard pétillant de désir et échangeai un baiser esquimau pour nous charmer l'un à l'autre. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour m'embrasser plus officiellement cette fois et je participai officiellement à l'échange en le poussant manquant de tomber au sol. J'entourai une main autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre moi, serrant ma prise pour sentir ce corps svelte que je languissais de tâter. Impatient, j'accélérai nos caresses pour entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche et enfin rencontrer sa langue. Nous commencions un danse humide et sauvage perdu dans un plaisir que nous avons trop longtemps retenu. Il m'avait manqué. Cette bouche m'avait manqué. Je sentais sa respiration, son odeur, son cœur battre à tout rompre. Mes sens étaient à nouveau en éveil et je ne voulais pas en finir. J'aimais l'effet que Jaejoong me donnait. J'étais totalement quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais me perdre en lui et en faire mien.

Je glissai une main à sa joue pour marquer une tendresse à notre échange qui manquait et la faufila dans ces cheveux pour un massage sensuel. J'en oubliais de respirer pris par l'émotion du baiser. On semblait assoiffé de l'autre, comme un besoin vital qui m'effraya presque. Les mains de Jaejoong étaient baladeuses et fonceuses. Il semblait incontrôlable et ses cajoleries me donnaient la chair de poule en fouillant mon torse. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience, me donnant entièrement en lui. Je ne voyais plus le temps passé, et je n'avais pas fait attentions qu'au fur et à mesure qu'on s'embrassait, il m'avait envoyé dans sa chambre.

Ce lieu aurait dû me ramener à la réalité compte tenu de notre position. Mais je suivais mon envie tout comme Jaejoong sans aucune hésitation.

Nos visages proches, nous mélangions nos souffles haletants et je sentais Jaejoong déboutonner le haut de ma chemise et l'entrouvrir avec un sourire provocateur tout en glissant ces mains sur ma peau. Il y resta un moment, tout en la contemplant comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de la moindre parcelle et cette attention me fit rougir. Sa bouche se colla à mon torse pour le parsemer de baisers tout en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il pressait. J'essayais de mettre ma timidité de côté, à l'idée de me mettre nu à lui. Mon désir était mille fois plus fort que je prenais les rênes de notre union en prenant assez violemment son visage pour me jeter sur ces lèvres.

Nos corps étaient tombés sur le lit me permettant d'être allongé sur Jaejoong et le sentir contre moi. Nos bras s'enlacèrent pour nous coller risquant de nous étouffer. Nos gémissements se firent plus bruyants accentuant notre appétit. J'étais perdu dans cette fusion. J'étais systématiquement attiré par son aura pour se mélanger à la sienne. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un. C'était un fait. Jaejoong m'avait eu. Je me laissai complètement aller dans ses bras.

Je m'emparai de son cou, le mordillant, le suçant pendant qu'il se plaignait de mes tortures. Je revenais prendre possession de sa bouche tout en lui jetant un long regard sur ce que je ressentais à ce contact. Jaejoong partagea cet échange visuel où je le vis sombrer dans le plaisir pour parvenir à mieux respirer lorsqu'il en avait la chance. Je caressais son front, relevant ces cheveux profitant de cet instant où il n'y avait que lui et moi. Je collai mes lèvres sur les siennes plus amoureusement et le plus lentement possible comme pour lui faire comprendre d'un message. Ces mains s'étaient placées sur ma nuque ne tenant plus à me laisser filer.

Appréciant ce moment d'intimité que je partageai, je continuai nos ébats en parcourant son visage de mes lèvres et mes mains se glissèrent sous son haut noir dont je tenais à me débarrasser. Comprenant mon intention, Jaejoong s'était légèrement relevé pour se débarrasser de l'habit gênant et je l'embrassai comme une récompense et continuait mon activité.

Mes lèvres attaquèrent sa peau trop douce pour un homme à mon gout, mais que j'avais fini par apprécier. Jaejoong avait une silhouette fine et érotique. Toute personne quémanderait ce corps étrangement attirant. Je le sentais frissonner à mes caresses qui prenaient différents chemins, le faisant s'agiter dans tous les sens. Nos bassins s'étaient collés, les ondulant que lentement laissant le désir venir nous contrôler entièrement. Notre température augmentait fièrement prévenant que nous allions manquer d'air. Je m'attardai plus sérieusement sur son torse en m'emparant d'un de ces tétons dont il n'était pas insensible. Je le contemplai avec voyeurisme. Son corps s'était cambré à mon doux supplice et geignit plus fortement croyant ne pas survivre au plaisir. Je souriais fière du résultat de lui faire autant de bien. Je visitai toute sa parcelle de peau avant de revenir vers son visage que je câlinais par appartenance. Je me collais à nouveau contre lui, dévorant à nouveau son cou que j'avais encore envie de mordre pour y enfoncer mes crocs. Une main se contentai de caresser sa joue pour le détendre pendant que je me focalisai sur cette partie attrayante pour y laisser ma marque. Jaejoong avait du mal à retenir son plaisir à mes attentions et je l'écoutais agréablement souffler des mots incompréhensibles. Le simple son de sa voix suffisait à me rendre dingue. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais me lasser de cet homme.

**\- Hum ~ ... Han ~ ... J- ... Juno ...**

...

C'était un choc.

La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus désespérante que ça. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation où le temps s'était arrêté comme on m'avait mis sur pause. Je mettais statufié me répétant sans cesse si j'avais bien entendu son nom ou que si j'avais tout simplement rêver. J'aurais voulu que ça ne soit pas vrai.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il prononce mon nom ...

Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il me fallait pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Peut-être c'était ce que je méritais. Une situation embarrassante et humiliante pour me faire davantage mal. Cet arrêt était pénible alors que nos corps étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Je relevai mes avant-bras faisant face au visage de Jaejoong qui avait plaqué coupablement une main à sa bouche et des prunelles prêtes à laisser tomber des larmes.

**\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée** , lâchai-je dans un dernier regard avant de m'éloigner rapidement de Jaejoong le laissant immobile sur le lit.

J'arrangeai rapidement ma chemise que je boutonnais dans des gestes tremblants perdus dans une déception et une haine contre moi-même. Ne tenant pas à être dans la même pièce que lui, je m'enfuis de sa chambre pour me diriger vers le salon, récupérant ma veste que j'enfilai à toute vitesse. J'étais désemparé, blessé et je n'avais qu'une envie : Partir de cet endroit. Je m'en voulais plus à moi-même que j'en voulais à Jaejoong. Je me croyais plus fort que ça.

**\- Yunho !**

Jaejoong m'appela tentant de me retenir, mais je ne souhaitais aucunement répliquer avec lui. Je l'entendais courir à ma direction alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'appartement.

**\- Yunho !**

Il me bloqua, plaquant ces paumes de mains contre mon buste pour ne pas me laisser avancer. Mes nerfs s'amplifiaient tenant à mettre un terme à cette situation. Cela devenait agaçant. Je n'avais plus de raison d'être là. J'agrippai ces poignets pour le rejeter et ne plus le sentir contre moi. Jaejoong n'avait pas osé me regarder, surement ronger par la honte. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment au final. Ce n'était pas sa faute ...

**\- Je suis désolé ...,** s'excusa-t-il dans une voix faible.

**\- Tu ne l'as pas oublié ...,** lâchai-je dans un ton fragile afin de mettre les choses aux clairs. **Tu ne l'oublieras jamais Jaejoong ...**

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, l'une s'était glissée sur son visage dans l'accablement.

**\- Mais ... J'ai besoin de vous ...,** m'avoua-t-il dans des paroles franches.

**\- Je ne suis pas mon frère !** M'écriai-je plus violemment pour le raisonner.

**\- Je le sais ... Je le sais très bien ...,** répliqua-t-il en me confrontant du regard. **Je le connais mieux que n'importe qui ! Je sais aussi combien vous êtes différent de lui ... Je sais aussi que vous me plaisez terriblement ! Sinon ... Je me serais pas permis d'aller plus loin avec-**

**\- Alors,** le coupai-je pris dans le sérieux de la conversation. **Pourquoi tu continues à me vouvoyer ? Pourquoi tu continues à me parler aussi formellement alors qu'on est à ce stade toi et moi ...**

Jaejoong s'était tu comme pris au piège par les vérités que je sortais de ma bouche.

**\- C'est une forme de distance parce que tu vois encore mon frère en moi ... En me tutoyant, tu n'arriveras pas à faire la différence ...**

**\- C'est pas ... ce que je veux ...**

**\- Je suis le visage de mon frère ! Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse vivre quelque chose tous les deux ?** Continuai-je dans un franc-parler. **Tu ne feras jamais ton deuil comme ça Jaejoong ... Je te fais du mal à toi, à Hyung et à moi-même ... Je comprends que tu sois troublé en ma présence, mais ... C'est impossible après tout ...,** me résonnai-je péniblement en posant les conclusions.

**\- Alors ... Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ?** Me demanda-t-il dans un regard de détresse, n'arrivant pas à accepter la situation.

Je tins son regard pour lui faire ravaler ces paroles. Je fus étonné qu'il se mette à douter alors que j'avais l'impression que mon attirance pour lui ne se cherchait même pas.

**\- Est-ce que tu sais ... Combien c'est difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ?** Lui avouai-je dans un regard humide.

Je ne savais même pas comment j'arrivais à le regarder malgré la tournure de notre conversation. Il paraissait affecté par mes mots, mais ne lâchait aucunement mon regard comme pour me prendre en otage.

**\- Malgré ça ... Je ne pourrais pas supporter plus d'une seconde même s'il s'agit de mon frère que tu penses à lui lorsque je te regarde ou que je t'embrasse ... Ça me met complètement hors de moi ...**

Ses yeux pris dans la douleur se froncèrent n'arrivant pas à encaisser mes propos. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers ma chemise que je n'avais pas fini de boutonner pour tenir le tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il posa sa tête contre moi comme un homme en faute demandant pitié. Ses sanglots retentirent, mais il se força à ne pas se laisser aller en face de moi gardant un minimum de fierté.

**\- Yunho ... Je n'arriverais pas sans vous ... J'arriverais pas à continuer en sachant que vous êtes à des kilomètres de moi !**

Même après mes mots, Jaejoong me vouvoyait encore. Est-ce que c'était aussi difficile pour lui ? C'était une histoire perdue d'avance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais dû m'embarquer là-dedans.

**\- Je te pensais plus fort que moi ...,** remarquai-je face à sa détresse. **Jaejoong** ... **On ne peut plus se revoir ... Tu ne seras jamais heureux même à mes côtés ...**

Il ne me lâchait pas, resserrant sa prise contre la mienne tentant le tout pour le tout. Mais mon orgueil avait déjà été touché et je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire marche arrière.

**\- Je veux pas ... Je veux pas ça Yunho,** m'implora-t-il en levant ses yeux vers moi.

Mon expression fut sérieuse insistant pour lui montrer que j'étais contre et le força à se détacher de moi. Je n'aurais pas cru Jaejoong aussi têtu, perdu dans le désarroi. Il s'était penché vers mon visage pour me donner un dernier baiser aux lèvres dans un moyen de persuasion. Je lui répétai des "non" alors qu'il me suppliait avec des grands yeux noirs auquel je pénétrais un dernier moment.

Dans un dernier geste de faiblesse, je pris son visage en main et mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front comme preuve de mon attachement pour cet homme. J'étais incapable de le rejeter entièrement. Je l'aimais et ça, je ne pouvais le nier.

Il avait fermé ces yeux au contact et je profitai de cette occasion pour m'évader et quitter cet appartement définitivement.

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Jaejoong après être parti. Ça me tuait de le laisser seul. De l'abandonner. Je savais que j'étais responsable d'avoir rendu notre relation ainsi. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez souffert lui et moi.

Mais c'était mieux que de vivre dans un mensonge en croyant bêtement que cet homme pouvait m'aimer comme un autre homme. J'haïssais mon être et je me demandais désespérément si les choses se seraient tournées ainsi si je n'avais pas ce visage ...

Pourtant, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Jaejoong Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avec Hyung ... Je croyais à cela et c'était un espoir bien trop minime à leur deux ans de relation.

J'entrai dans la voiture dans un état incontrôlable. Je ne me serais jamais permis de conduire dans cet état, mais je craignais que Jaejoong sorte de son habitat et me rattrape en saisissant la moindre chance pour m'arrêter. Je démarrai le moteur et prenait route dans ces gestes brusques faisant déraper mes roues.

Mes mains tremblaient n'arrivant pas à croire de ma séparation brutale avec Jaejoong. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la tête que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais cet homme. J'étouffai à cette réalité et ça faisait atrocement mal dans ma poitrine. Je décidai de me stopper soudainement à l'écart de la route accrochant une main à mes vêtements en direction de mon cœur. J'exagérai l'impact de mon frein pour tenter de me faire réagir, mais je criais toute ma peine et ma rancœur. Le volant n'échappa pas à mes coups sous mon chagrin que je n'arrivais plus à canaliser. Ça me déchirait de l'intérieur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était aussi douloureux.

Aussi douloureux que la mort de mon frère.

J'essayai de me calmer, combattant avec ces larmes au coin de l'œil qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber pour me soulager. Mais je ne tenais pas à blesser ma fierté et retenais ce poids que j'encaissais. Mon esprit était brouillé de toute cette rage que je ressentais. Mon estime en prenait un coup, je me trouvai déplorable.

Après quelques minutes où je faisais au mieux pour me calmer, je me retournai vers les sièges arrière pour prendre ce fameux bouquin où on pouvait lire les pensées de mon frère. Je feuilletai les pages dans une expression futile et retombait sur la photo qui présentait Jaejoong. J'arquai un rictus en la regardant, frappé par une révélation.

**\- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu me l'as jamais présenté Hyung ... Tu le savais hein ? Tu savais ... que je finirais par l'aimer aussi ... T'es bien mon frère ...**

Cette photo serait la chose seule que j'obtiendrai de Jaejoong.

On dirait que Hyung avait tout manigancé de là-haut ...

Même dans l'autre monde, il avait tout fait pour que je ne dépasse pas les limites avec cet homme.

Je ne pouvais pas me battre ...

Jaejoong appartenait à Juno et cela pour toujours.

Pour moi, Jaejoong ne représenterait qu'une période de ma vie.

Le plus beau et le plus déchirant des souvenirs.


End file.
